


The Project

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Classic Cars, Falling In Love, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, affair, have absolutely no clue about the mechanics of cars, so winging it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in Nov 2014 – Robert has arrived at Home Farm with the White’s. He has no friends and Chrissie feels she needs to fix the situation. She convinces him to do up his classic car with the help of a local mechanic so she pays Aaron to act as his friend and to help him on the restoration project. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“Robert, are you always going to be under my feet?” Chrissie asked as she started to tidy away his mess from the chair so she could have a seat.

 

“Ok, I’ll go and do some work in the office.” He fired back annoyed at her constant digs about him having no friends and no hobbies.

 

“No you won’t. Ever since we arrived back in the village, you’ve been lounging around every weekend and evening. Why don’t you go for a drink? You must’ve had some friends from before you left.”

 

Robert had never told her about Max King and the real reasons he fled the village. “No, not really. Everyone’s moved away or had their minds poisoned by my brother and his darling fiancée. I’d rather hang here with you.”

 

“Robert, I can’t breathe. You’re always here. I never get to spend time with Lachlan or my dad without you being here. Having dad and you at each other’s throats every five minutes is hard to deal with. I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you finish up that classic car you’ve got in the garage, that’s if you can call an Audi Quattro a classic car.”

 

He huffed back. “I can’t do it anymore. I know I was a mechanic but I need some advice on how to do the rest of it.”

 

Chrissie had an idea. The following day she arrived at the garage where Cain was working on a customer’s car. “Hello.” She said with her posh voice.

 

“I was wondering if I can have some advice.”

 

“It’ll cost you.” He joked, well at least she thought he was.

 

“Right, do you know any mechanics that would be interested in helping Robert finish restoring his Audi Quattro?”

 

“I know lots of mechanics who would jump at the chance of doing up a Quattro, unfortunately there’s a stumbling block… Robert. I don’t think anyone likes him except you and your family.” Cain admitted honestly.

 

“Actually my dad doesn’t even like him.  He really is lovely when you get to know him.”

 

“I know him and ‘lovely’ is not a word I would use when talking about him. Mind you, if you were paying for someone’s time to help out, it might look more interesting. In fact, Aaron was looking for some extra money.”

 

“Aaron? Do I know him?”

 

“Yeah he’s the young guy that works here. The grumpy one. He’s my nephew so he’ll agree it to him if I tell him to.” Cain smiled.

 

She nodded. “Ok, you have a deal and I’ll make it worth your while too, if you don’t let on that I’ve paid someone to help Robert. He’ll be upset if he thinks I have to pay someone to spend time with him.”

 

Later on that afternoon, Aaron was freaking at the suggestion.  “You want me to spend my spare time on the weekends helping Robert Sugden do up his car.     No way.”

 

“Aaron, think about it. This is easy money. I convinced her that a good mechanic will cost £30 per hour on a weekend and she’s agreed to it. They’re rolling it in. You were just saying last night how bored you were without Adam being here.”

 

The younger man thought for a few seconds. “How many weekends are we talking about?”

 

“The more hours the better. You could have saved up enough to open that business you were on about setting up when Adam gets out. It’s a no-brainer. You just have to pretend to be his friend, because apparently he doesn’t have any.”

 

“Well after listening to Andy and Katie, and my mum, I can see why that might be. He’s a total muppet from what I’ve heard.”

 

Cain patted him on the shoulder. “Look, this is too good an offer to pass up. Just pretend to be his friend for a few weekends and you’ll be rolling in it. You need to be convincing though. Chrissie said she would set up a chance meeting with you and it’ll go from there. What could possibly go wrong?”

 

 

“Robert, could you take the Range Rover down to the garage. The brakes feel funny and they were making a squealing sound earlier. I’ve booked it in for a check.” Chrissie shouted through from the kitchen.

 

“Why can’t you do it?”

 

Chrissie marched through, unimpressed by his reluctance. “You’re turning into a right hermit. Anyway I have a problem at one of the Salons and I need the car back tomorrow so please do it.”

 

Robert sighed, grabbed the keys off Chrissie and drove down into the village. The last thing he wanted was a chance meeting with Katie or Andy. The garage was quiet when he pulled up just outside.

 

The young mechanic appeared from inside.  “Hello, can I help you?” he asked.

 

“I believe it’s booked in for a brake check or something. I think Chrissie is just being paranoid. They feel fine to me. So do you mind just having a quick look so I can get back to the office.”

 

Aaron gritted his teeth and smiled. “Yeah of course, but a ‘please’ wouldn’t go amiss.” This wasn’t going to be much fun, he just thought about his potential earnings from doing up some boring classic car.

 

“Sorry, I just have things I’d rather be doing.” He replied with a semi-smile.

 

Aaron put the vehicle up on the ramp so he could have a proper look. He noticed Robert standing with his arms folding, looking somewhat impatient. “You used to work here, didn’t you? You should be fixing this.” He said to make conversation.

 

“I don’t like to get my hands dirty nowadays.”

 

Aaron struggled to hold back from making some off the cuff remark about being above all that now. Robert was snob, pure and simple. In fact, he honestly felt that he shouldn’t go through with the deal.

 

“Maybe you weren’t cut out to fix cars. I think you really need to enjoy it to do it for a living.”

 

“You’d be surprised. I do appreciate cars. I have a lovely classic car at home sitting in a garage at home. All it needs is some TLC.”

 

“What kind is it?” Aaron asked realised he was getting somewhere.

 

“It’s an Audi Quattro.” He replied, leaving Aaron feeling a pang of jealousy. He’d expected it to be some boring car from the 1960’s or 70’s, not an ageless supercar from the 1980’s.

 

“Which model?” He asked genuinely interested.

 

“It’s a 1987 Audi UR Quattro.”

 

“You’re joking me.” Aaron’s eyes lit up.  “What condition is it in?”

 

“It’s not bad, low mileage too.” Robert replied.

 

 

“You do know they fetch about £30,000 when fully restored. I don’t suppose you need some help with it, do you?” He found himself asking more out of interest than obligation.

 

Robert paused for a moment, shocked by the offer. “Why would you want to do that?” he asked not meaning to sound rude, he was just puzzled.

 

“Most mechanics would kill to work on a classic car like that. Look, the offer is there if you want to take me up on it. I’m a bit bored on weekends so I’d be happy to help.”

 

Robert didn’t know how to take it, so he put the offer on hold. “Look, I’ll think about it and get back to you.”

 

Aaron decided the brakes on the Range Rover were fine, so Robert headed off home.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with them. I told you that.” He huffed. “You’ll never guess what… that mechanic, Aaron has offered to help me do up my Audi. Bizarre!”

 

Chrissie seized the chance. “Why don’t you accept his help? It’s just sitting in the garage gathering more dust by the day. Maybe he could be a new friend.” She semi-joked.

 

“Me and him… friend? I don’t think so. We’ve got absolutely nothing in common.”

 

“Well, you never know. Why don’t you just get him up to have a look at the car and discuss whether you should work together on it?”

 

He paused. “Ok, I suppose it’ll get you off my back for a while. I suggest Sunday morning as you’re no doubt going out with your dad and Lachlan.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” She announced happy that her plan was starting to come together.

 

Aaron got a phone call from Robert an hour or so later. “Hi… Aaron. Do you fancy coming to have a look at this car? Maybe we could chat about you helping me.”

 

The following Sunday, Aaron arrived at Home Farm and knocked on the door. “Hi.” He said sheepishly as Chrissie answered the door.

 

“Hi Aaron. We’re just popping out so you can talk cars in peace. Thank you for agreeing to this.

 

He really needs a hobby.” She said quietly so Robert didn’t overhear.

 

Robert soon came to the door and he looked completely different. Aaron couldn’t help himself and found himself checking him out. He was a wearing a grey t-shirt and an old pair of jeans, while his hair looked as though it hadn’t seen a comb that morning.

 

“So let’s go and have a look at this car.” Aaron announced so he could distract himself from taking in the sight in front of him.

 

 

As soon as the dustsheet was removed, Aaron was taken in.       

 

“This is amazing.” He said as he ran his hand down the bonnet. “Where did you get this from?”

 

“From an outlying farm the White’s owned. It was left in a barn for god knows what reason. Lawrence was going to call a scrapper to take it away, needless to say I saw it’s potential and he gave it to me. He’ll do anything to get out from under his feet so this was the perfect chance for him to do just that. I’ve spent the last year doing it up, but I’m stuck with some of the more

complicated work.”

 

Aaron smiled. “Well, you’re on to a winner here. I would love to help you if you’ve made your mind up. I think we could get this baby back on the road in a few months.”

 

Robert put his hand out for Aaron to take. “Yeah why not! Otherwise it’s never going to get done.”

 

Aaron took his hand and shook it. “Why don’t we get started now and make a list of what needs to be done. Have you got any parts?”

 

Robert opened the door to the back of the garage where there were parts stacked up. “What can I say? I went on a shopping spree on Ebay when I first started on the car.”

 

“Great!” Aaron replied excitedly although he was struggling to work out whether he’d rather get his hands on the car or Robert.

 

They agreed that Sunday morning should be the designated time for car restoration until it was ready to sell. Aaron found himself looking forward to the following weekend, but of course, he made the mistake of heading to Bar West the night before and he arrived hung over.

 

Robert had texted him to say he was waiting in the garage for him when he decided to turn up. “You’ve made it then.” He replied sarcastically. “I thought you’d changed your mind.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “Of course not! But can we keep the noise to a minimum as I was out last night.”

 

Robert couldn’t explain why but he needed to know more details. “Anywhere good?”

 

“No, not really…. Just Hotten.”

 

“I’m not allowed out. Chrissie keeps me on a tight leash.” he joked albeit it with a hint of seriousness.

 

“Maybe with good reason!” Aaron said then instantly regretted it.

 

Robert just looked at him. “And what do you mean by that?”

 

“I just meant you have a history of being a bit of a player, you know when you lived here years ago. You had quite an impressive reputation.”

 

“Well, that’s in the past and I was only 20 when I left, people can change a lot.” “Maybe Chrissie had tamed you.” Aaron replied.

 

“Something like that. She’s the first person I’ve stayed faithful to.” He admitted as though it was something to be proud of. Maybe in Robert’s case, it was.

 

Aaron just smiled, as he picked up some tools to start work. They worked in silence for a while, except for discussing the repairs needed.

 

“So what about you? Any talent in Hotten last night?” Robert inquired. “Nah, it was quiet night to be honest. There wasn’t much to look at last night.”

“Maybe you need to go further afield to find some talent. I don’t remember the women of Hotten being up to much.”

 

Aaron was surprised at that comment. Did Robert not know he was gay and then he realised that Robert spent most of his time up at Home Farm for fear of bumping into Katie or Andy. He decided not to let on as he didn’t know how he would react.

 

“Maybe you’re right. Mind you, there’s more choice in Hotten than the village.” “So, no girls have caught your fancy in the village?” he asked.

 

“No, expect your sister.” He didn’t know why he said it but he found himself making sure that Robert would think he was straight.”

 

Robert was shocked. “You and Vic? When?”

 

“Mate, it was years ago when I was a teenager.  Nothing serious, just some fun.”

 

He didn’t know what to say as he didn’t like to think of his little sister as being grown up. He still saw her as that annoying but loveable little sister from his youth before he fled the village.

 

“I’ve really missed, Vic.  Obviously I’ve not missed Andy.” He chuckled.

 

“Yeah he really hates you doesn’t he? Katie isn’t your biggest fan either. Why did you move back here?”

 

“I had no choice. Lawrence had already put in an offer on Home Farm before I got a say, although I never seem to get any input. There’s no love lost between Lawrence and me. He even faked a heart attack to spoil our wedding.”

 

“Why does he hate you so much?”

 

“I think he fancies me to be honest. I mean he got put in prison for sleeping with Edna’s husband.” Robert couldn’t help himself with the gossip as he rarely got the chance to offload his pent up annoyance about his future father in law.

 

“Yeah, Edna told me that.”

 

“You’re friends with Edna?” Robert chuckled. “I can’t see that. You have as many friends as me, obviously. Maybe I could join you and Edna on a night out sometime. “ A comment which made both of them laugh.

 

“Yeah that’d be great but I don’t think we’d be able to keep up with her. She’s quite the party animal you know.”

 

Robert chuckled. “You really don’t match your gruff exterior, you know. When I first met you, you seemed grumpy but there’s much more to Aaron Livesy than meets the eye, isn’t there?”

 

“Let’s keep the mystery!” Aaron replied, but then realised he was flirting so he qualified it. “No, I mean there’s nothing interesting about me.”

 

The morning soon ran into the afternoon and it was after 3pm by the time they finished up. “Thanks for your help. I’ve enjoyed it and you’re even teaching me a thing or two.”

 

“I’ve had a good time. This car is amazing.”

 

“I tell you what… when I sell it, you can have a percentage. How about 20%?”

 

Aaron felt a twinge of guilt knowing he was going to be paid from Chrissie for his time. “No, it’s fine. I’m happy to keep working on it. Until Adam gets out of prison, I’m filling time.”

 

“So you’re just filling time with me?” Robert asked curious of the reply.

 

“No, but I won’t lie. I’m here for the car, not you.” He grinned back.

 

“This Adam seems like an interesting bloke as Vic spent ages going on about him the other week. Although Vic’s not speaking to me at the moment because I had a go at Andy last week. Diane and Vic always side with him. It’s so unfair after what he’s done over the years.” Robert sounded bitter.

 

“Adam’s a good laugh. We’ve been best friends since I got back in the village.” Aaron explained.

 

“You never know maybe we could be friends. How about going out for a drink next Saturday night? You can show me the sights of Hotten and I can help you check out some of the women. Nothing wrong with looking… right?”

 

His brain was screaming at him to refuse the offer but something made him accept; he was curious about Robert… about what made him tick. “Ok, why not? About 8pm, that’s if Chrissie will let you out for the night.”

 

“I’m sure she will. She trusts me and I think she’d enjoy a night in without me under foot.”

 

Aaron had a visitor the following morning at the garage. “Hi Aaron.” Chrssie smiled. “I just came to say thank you for working with Robert yesterday. He’s so enthusiastic about the car and it saves him mooching around the house with nothing to do.” She pulled some notes out her pocket.

 

“Chrissie, you really don’t have to pay me. That car is unbelievable and it’s a hobby for me over the next few months.”

 

“Nonsense. It was five hours so 150.”

 

“No, I’ll only accept 90 regardless of how much time I spent on it.”

 

“Ok, that’s nice of you but I’ll get Robert to buy your drinks next Saturday. He said you were going out for a drink in Hotten. You’re really earning your money. It’s perfect timing actually as my sister Rebecca is here for the weekend and it’ll be nice to have some girl time.”

 

 

Robert arranged for the taxi to pick Aaron up first before it headed to Home Farm. He climbed in to find Aaron not in a hoodie for once. He was in a red checked shirt and tight black jeans and Robert found himself admiring the sight.

 

“Where’s the hoodie?” Robert joked as he noticed the lack of hair gel on his head. He looked amazing.

 

Aaron smiled. “I’d better go back and get it if you’re missing it that much.”

“No, you’re fine.”

 

The headed to a quiet bar first so they could have a chat. “Chrissie said I was buying all of the drinks to say thank you for helping on the car, so I’ll grab us a few beers.”

 

Aaron nodded as he found them a seat in the corner before Robert joined him.

 

“So, what is your type? I’m going to have you set up by the end of the night. Are you looking for something serious or just some fun?”

 

“I don’t have a particular type. It’s just a case of clicking with someone.” Aaron tried to dissuade him.

 

They sat chatting about their week and before long, one beer had become four beers when Robert noticed two girls looking across from the bar. “Aaron, don’t look now but those girls are checking us out for ages.”

 

“Look I’m not interested.” Aaron replied defensively.

 

“You’re kidding right.  If I wasn’t getting married soon, I’d definitely be up for it.”

 

“Maybe I’m not like you. Look I’m going to the toilet.” He got up and stormed off to the toilet, leaving Robert wondering what he’d done.

 

Aaron stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He couldn’t believe that he was allowing himself to fall for a man who would never reciprocate his feelings. It was pointless, yet here he found himself excited every time he was due to spend time with Robert. Once Robert found out he was gay, he’d cast him to one side, to protect his reputation and to put to an end any village gossip.

 

He took a deep breath and headed back to the table, only to be annoyed by what he found. The two girls were now sitting with a bottle of wine, clearly supplied by Robert. He saw Aaron. “Come over here and meet these two lovely girls.”

 

Aaron smiled and reluctantly headed over to the table.

 

“This is Laura and this is Amy.” Robert explained. “I’ve been telling them all about you.”

 

Amy piped up. “Yeah, he’s been gushing about you so much, I’d swear you too were together.”

 

Robert went red immediately. “Don’t be silly. Aaron’s only interested in gorgeous girls like you.”

 

Aaron was becoming more embarrassed by the second but decided that he had to go along with the charade until he could get rid of the company.

 

“Looks like I’ve lost the bet.” Laura said to her friend.

 

Robert overheard the comment. “What bet?” He asked out of interest.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Amy said.

 

“Yeah it does. I’m curious about this bet.”

 

“Ok…” Laura giggled. “We had a bet on that you and Aaron were boyfriends. You seem very close for friends. But we were obviously wrong. It’s just Amy likes to think she is an expert in body language and she couldn’t help but notice the way you were looking at each other.”

 

Robert laughed nervously, realising he had been subconsciously flirting with Aaron since they arrived and the added influence of the beer may have made this more noticeable. He just hoped Aaron hadn’t cottoned on as he was having such a nice time with him.

 

“Well I can guarantee that Aaron and I are as straight as you can get.” He replied, staring at Aaron for reinforcement.

 

Aaron just glared at him and without saying a word, he stormed out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert excused himself and headed outside to find out what had just happened. It didn’t take him long to find him where he was, on a seat just along the road. Aaron was horrified by what had just happened but he knew it wasn’t Robert’s fault. He was just trying to set him up with a girlfriend.

 

He looked along the street to notice him approaching.

 

“Hi.” he said in a soft tone. “Can I sit down for a moment? I think we need to talk.”

 

“Ok.” Aaron replied looking away.

 

“Look Aaron, I don’t know what just happened back there. I didn’t think the girls would make such a weird suggestion. I mean what gave them that idea? I think it was just some sort of wind-up to get a reaction out of us. I’m not worried about it so I don’t know why you should be.”

 

Aaron glared at him. “You don’t get it! You try to set me up with one of those girls when clearly I wasn’t happy about it. I’ll find someone in my own time and who’s to say I want anything serious. Just because you want to settle down to prove you don’t have a wandering eye, doesn’t mean I want to.”

 

“I don’t have a wandering eye.  I’ve got Chrissie.” He protested.

 

“So you’re telling me if one of those girls had offered it to you on a plate, you wouldn’t have been interested.” Aaron said turning back the situation on Robert to deflect the real issue.

 

“No, I wouldn’t.” he replied. “I get it, Aaron. You’re upset that they suggested you were gay. But it was just a joke. Being labelled as gay makes you feel uncomfortable, doesn’t it?”

 

“Keep telling yourself that if it’s easier.” He got up, flagged down a taxi and headed back to the village.

 

The following morning, Robert sat in the garage waiting to see if Aaron would turn but going by the lack of replies to his texts, he wasn’t very hopeful. By 12, he decided to head into the village to see if he could find out any more.

 

“Aaron about?” He asked as he headed through to the Woolpack kitchen to see his sister.

 

“No, and why are you here? I thought we weren’t talking.” Vic eyed him up suspiciously. “What do you want him for anyway?”

 

“I just need to talk to him.”

 

“Is this about last ngiht?” She asked.

 

Robert was surprised. “You know about that?”

 

“No not really but Aaron came through the bar at a rate of knots last night, not saying a word. He went out first thing this morning for drive. He was in one hell of a mood, Chas says. He mentioned something about last night and you.”

 

“I really don’t know what happened, Vic. We went for a drink and I tried to set him up with a gorgeous girl. He just stormed out of the pub.”

 

“Well it’s obvious isn’t it?” Vic smiled. “Setting him up with a girl is not the best idea… obviously.”

 

“Why? Has he just come out of a bad relationship or something?”

 

Vic realised he was clueless. “No, he’s more likely to fancy you than some random girl.” She could see the confusion his face. “Last time I checked… Aaron was still 100% gay.”

 

“He’s gay.” Robert was speechless.  “I didn’t see that one coming.”

 

“Be nice to him, Rob. He’s not an easy time of it with coming out.”

 

“But he said he’d been with you?”

 

“Yeah he was but that was before he admitted who he really was. He was probably scared to let you know in case you didn’t want anything to do with him. He’s enjoying doing that car up with you. And don’t worry, he won’t jump on you, if that’s what you’re worried about. You’re not that irresistible.”

 

Robert just nodded his understanding. He was more concerned by the fact Aaron was now available and to make matters worse, Robert was more than interested in looking into the new possibilities that had just presented themselves.

 

Robert decided to play the long game with Aaron and see how things went. He waited until the Wednesday to head into the garage, making sure he was alone.

 

“Hi.” He said sheepishly as he noticed the young mechanic bending over a bonnet. How he thought of him had changed since Vic’s bombshell and he couldn’t help but have inappropriate thoughts.

 

“What do you want, Robert?” He asked impatiently whilst trying to get on with his work.

“I want to talk you into giving me another go and helping me finish up our little project.”

“I think you’ll find it’s your project, not mine.”

 

“Look, come over this Sunday. Maybe we can get it back on the road and go for a drive around Home Farm estate in it. I’m sorry for the other night. Can we just agree to move on from it?”

 

Aaron eyed him up and down briefly. “Ok, but we just go back to weekly restoration sessions and not try and push a friendship that isn’t there?”

 

Robert felt somewhat hurt by that comment. “Ok, maybe we could just try and get on again. It’ll be worth it in the end.”

 

They called a truce.

 

Aaron pulled up in his Golf the following Sunday at 10am. He found Robert already busy on the car. “How’s it going?” he asked him in a friendly tone.

 

“I just thought I would get some work in before you arrived.  You’re not hung over, are you?”

 

Aaron smiled. “No, not this morning. I had a quiet night in at the pub.”

 

“I’m struggling with one thing. Could you have a look?” He pointed to the fuel filter.

 

Aaron bent over and started to work.

 

“Do you mind if I watch you, just so I know how to do it.”

 

Robert couldn’t help but ask. “About the other night! Vic let on why you would be bothered by me trying to set you up with a girl. She said you had a hard time coming out.”

 

“Well, she shouldn’t have said anything. It’s none of your business.” Aaron sounded annoyed.

 

“I just needed to know if I’d upset you. I like you, Aaron and it doesn’t bother me if you’re gay, straight or whatever.”

 

“I don’t care if it bothers you, mate. I’m just here to help you with the car.”

 

Robert watched him as he worked on the filter with expert hands, his thoughts wandering off to inappropriate places. So much so that he couldn’t wait a second longer so he made his move. Suddenly Aaron felt him sliding up behind him, so close in fact that he could find feel his breath on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness of the other man. Robert’s plan to take things slow and resolve were both disappearing fast, as he moved his lips to the back

 

of Aaron’s neck and gently pressed small kisses along the nape.

 

Aaron froze at the touch of Robert’s lips. He couldn’t move, in fact he didn’t want to. His senses felt overwhelmed by what was happening, so much so that he couldn’t even process the fact a seemingly straight man was getting up close and personal with him.

 

There was no chance to question what Robert was doing as he felt his body being forcefully spun around and pushed back against the car.

 

“You ok if we take this further.” Robert groaned in a husky voice.

 

Aaron didn’t respond verbally, but grabbed Robert’s overalls, pulling him in so their lips could make contact. He took control pulling Robert along the car whilst barely breaking contact. He fumbled for the back door handle before opening it and pushing him onto the back seat.

 

Robert was the first to get out of the car, breathless and covered in sweat. He picked up his t-shirt off the floor and proceeded to put it back on. Aaron closely followed.

 

“Are you ok?” Aaron asked sheepishly.

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Robert was uncomfortable, not knowing how to deal with the guilt of his betrayal, but he reconciled this with the amazing exchange that had just happened between them.

 

“How do you want to handle this?”

 

Robert looked at him. “Well we both know it was a one-off, probably just a way of dealing with the tension that’s built up between us in the past week.”

 

“Ok…” Aaron announced trying not to smirk sarcastically at his attempt to justify what had just happened. “But this isn’t the first time for you, is it? There’ve been other men!”

 

“Yeah a few before Chrissie but nothing serious. I’m not gay if that’s what you’re implying.”

“I know that. You’re bisexual then?”

 

“No, I straight.” Robert protested. “But I’m open to trying different things. And since this is a one-off, there’s no need to discuss it further.” Aaron smiled to himself knowing this blasé rejection of what had just happened, was a complete front from Robert. Deep down, he knew it would happen again.

 

The remainder of that morning was spent getting the car ready to take out for a test drive. The elephant in the room was not mentioned again and it was soon time to pack up for the day.

 

“Look, we’ll have to put the drive off until next Sunday as I promised Chrissie I’d spend the afternoon curled up watching a movie. Lawrence is taking Lachlan out so we can have some alone time.”

 

Aaron felt put out by Robert but he knew he was just compensating for what had just happened. “Sounds good! I’ll be here at 10am next Sunday. Just text if you want to make different arrangements.”

 

Robert headed back to the house, his head in turmoil. He’d chased Aaron earlier in the hope that getting him out of his system would prove successful. He was convinced that it was just an itch that needed to be scratched and that would be the end of it, but it turned out to be the opposite. He wanted Aaron more than ever but he knew he couldn’t risk his marriage. He had Chrissie upstairs within minutes of walking in the door.

 

The following morning, he couldn’t bear it any longer and he headed out to the village.

 

Unfortunately for him, Andy was the first person he came across.

 

“As much as I want to forget you even exist, Diane wants to have a family get together for her birthday tomorrow night. It’s only for Vic, me and you. Vic wants us to make an effort to get on. Can you do that for Diane?”

 

“Yes!” he answered without expanding the conversation. “I’ll go and see her.”

 

Robert found himself looking forward to it in the hope that he’d be able to see Aaron again. The younger man had had a more lasting impression on him than he cared to admit.

 

 

Robert headed to the pub early to see if he could catch sight of Aaron after missing him earlier at the garage.

 

“Hi pet, you’re early. Sit down, I’ll get you a pint.”

 

“It’s quiet in here tonight.” Robert said. “Who’s going to be looking after the bar while we’re having our meal.”

 

“Chas said she didn’t mind.”

 

By 7pm, Andy had turned up so they all headed through to the back room and were joined by Vic who’d cooked up a treat in the pub kitchen. She brought the starters through.

 

“This is nice, to have us all sitting around a table.” Diane commented. “It makes my birthday feel special.”

 

“About that, Diane. We’ve arranged for you to have a personal shopper take you around Leeds to buy you anything you want. Chrissie uses her so I think you’ll have a fun time.”

 

Diane smiled. “That’s so nice.  Remember to thank Chrissie when you get home.”

 

“I will.” Robert replied as he looked over to see Andy glaring at him with a downcast look.

 

“Makes our present look a bit pathetic.” He fired at Robert. “Not all of us have access to our sugar mummy’s credit card.”

 

“How dare you call Chrissie that?”

 

Vic put up her hands and glared at both her brothers. “Can you two not get on five minutes? You’re so selfish, it’s about Diane tonight, not about your stupid feud over who dad loved the most.”

 

Andy was just about to speak when the door opened. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were in here.” Aaron said sheepishly about to leave them to it.

 

Diane waved him in. “Look Aaron, there’s plenty of food. Why don’t you come and join us?”

 

“I’m sure he won’t want to intrude on a family meal.” Robert stated, keen to see Aaron but only after he’d sorted stuff out with Andy.

 

Aaron saw a chance to wind Robert up, something he enjoyed doing although he wasn’t quite sure why. “Ok, that’d be great. I’ll have a quick bite before I head into town.”

 

“Are you going on the pull again?” Vic laughed, not clocking the look of horror on Robert’s face at the very suggestion of Aaron being with someone else.

 

“Something like that!” Aaron smirked. “There’s not much going on in the village nowadays.”

 

He took a seat next to Robert. “This looks lovely, Vic.” He smiled as he piled some on his plate and tucked in. He could sense the jealousy emanating from Robert and he was going to make the most of it.

 

“What’s up, Robert. You look distracted.” Andy piped up. “Can we just forget what we’ve both said tonight and move on.” He put his hand over the table for his brother to take, which he did. The ongoing feud with Andy was no longer top of his agenda, stopping Aaron going out to Hotten had now replaced it.

 

“Aaron, I wish you would just fall for Finn.” Vic started up, the wine had obviously gone to her head. “He’s a lovely lad and he seems to spend most nights sitting at the bar looking lost. You and him have history so why don’t you just revisit it.”

 

Aaron would normally be embarrassed at Vic’s suggestion but he could see Robert quietly seething out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t know, Vic. He’s not my type. Do you think I should ask him to Hotten tonight? I could give him another chance if you think it’s worth it.”

 

The rest of the evening was filled with gossip about the past, about Jack, about working on the farm. Robert had held his tongue except for the odd sarcastic comment about the excitement of life as a farmer. Andy managed to keep his temper in check and it turned into a good evening.

 

However, no -one had noticed the low key battle going on between him and Aaron. Robert was furious at the thought of Aaron being with Finn or some other random he managed to pull on a night out in Hotten. He waited for Andy and Vic to head off, using the excuse of finishing his drink. Aaron was now sitting on the sofa watching the football highlights, the idea of going out to town long forgotten, whilst Diane was chatting with Robert. It was after 11.30pm by the time Diane excused herself.

 

“Diane, I think I’ve had too much to head home. Chrissie has a go at me if I come back too drunk so would it be ok to sleep on the sofa.” He asked hopefully.

 

“Of course, pet. But don’t expect to get to sleep until Match of the Day is finished as Aaron likes his football.” She smiled at the younger man as she headed up. Chas came in immediately after.

 

“Diane says you’re staying the night.” She glanced at him with one of her usual dirty looks. “Better be careful that Chrissie doesn’t think you’re spending the night with another woman.”

 

Robert smirked. “Chrissie knows she can trust me.”

 

“More fool her!” Chas chuckled as she said goodnight to her son.

 

As soon as the door was shut, Robert took a seat next to Aaron. “Who’s playing?”

 

“I dunno, some international match.” Aaron grunted without evening look at the older man.

 

“So what happened to your night out?” He asked sarcastically.

 

Aaron did one of his usual sarcastic smirks. “I thought it was more interesting to stay here. The sniping between you and Andy was top notch.”

 

“You know nothing about me and Andy.” He fired back annoyed. “And what the hell was with that plan to make me jealous?”

 

“What plan?”

 

“You know the talk about Finn and going on the pull.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re on about, mate. I didn’t say I was going on the pull and I didn’t bring up Finn. Why would you be jealous anyway? Yesterday was a one-off, a chance to release tension… your words.” He smiled.

 

 

Robert snapped without thinking and before Aaron knew he was being pushed down on the couch with his lips attached to the other man’s. He felt his body responding immediately and pulled Robert down harder on top of him.

 

After a few minutes, they separated, both panting from the lack of oxygen during their frenzied exchange.

 

“Upstairs now!” Aaron ordered as he took control of the situation.

 

Robert didn’t need to be asked twice as they both ran upstairs with Aaron directing them into his bedroom. As soon as they were in the safety of the room, the door was bolted and clothes started to be removed. It only took seconds to make it to the bed…

 

Robert woke up early the following morning and moved down to the sofa in the back room before anyone could work out where he’d spent the night. He lay thinking about what had just happened. The other day in the garage couldn’t even compare the events of the previous night. He hated to admit it to himself but the connection with Aaron was deep. They just meshed together as though they’d been a couple for years. With Aaron, he felt relaxed but so, so alive at the same time.

 

His thoughts were disturbed by Chas coming into the room. “Sleep well.” She announced loudly obviously with the intention of waking him.

 

“Don’t bother, Chas! I’ve been awake for a while.”

 

“You couldn’t sleep either.” She smiled. “I think one of Aaron’s mates must have come around late last night but I’m sure you don’t want to hear about that.”

 

“I’m sure I don’t.” he replied, quite pleased that he’d had such an effect on her son.

 

“I would offer you a cuppa but it might be worthwhile you getting home before the rush for breakfast starts.” Chas was dropping a hint.

 

“I think you’re right!” He said realising that his clothes were still in Aaron’s room. He pulled out his phone and texted Aaron to leave his clothes in the bathroom.

 

Waiting ten minutes, he excused himself, feeling quite self-conscious about just being in his boxers and a t-shirt. “I left my clothes in the bathroom.” He said.

 

He opened the bathroom door and there was no sign of his clothes so he headed quietly into Aaron’s room who was just stirring. “I left my clothes. I need to go.” He smiled, as he leant over to pick up his jeans.

 

Aaron shuffled to the end of the bed and grabbed his arm. “You could just come back in here, I’ve kept it warm.”

 

Robert leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. “That is a very tempting offer but not tempting enough to risk getting caught. Maybe we could meet up later, I’ll text you.” He kissed him goodbye and left…

 

Chrissie glared at Robert from the other desk. “You’re like a bear with a sore head. You’re making everyone else suffer because you can’t hold your drink.”

 

“I’m sorry…. all right.” he snapped without meaning to.  He didn’t really have a hangover; he was just distracted by his thoughts of Aaron. His mood wasn’t helped by the fact that Chrissie had been pecking at his head since he walked in through the office door.

 

“Why did you bother coming into work this morning? Please go and sleep it off before I scream.” She suggested impatiently.

 

He was more than happy to accept her offer so he grabbed a coffee and headed upstairs. He climbed on to his bed and pulled out his phone.

 

_R- Are you hungover?_

_A – Not really, you?_

_R- No, just thinking about last night.   It was fun :)_

_A – Yeah, wasn’t too bad_

_R – Do you think we can get car on road by weekend_

_A – Maybe, why?_

_R – There’s a Audi classic car meet up in the Lake District on Sunday_

_A – And?_

_R – I thought we could book a hotel for Saturday night ;)_

_A – Ok, we’ll need to spend Saturday on car_

_R- Ok, I’ll sort it this end_

Aaron didn’t hear from Robert in the next few days so was surprised when Chrissie turned up at the garage on the Thursday morning.

 

“Hi.” She smiled at him, making him relax a little. However hard he tried to convince himself that Robert was the one cheating, he did feel guilty.

 

“What can I do for you?” He asked curiously.

 

“I need to ask you about the weekend. Robert’s got it in his head that you’ve agreed to go to some car thingy in the Lake District and I wanted to check with you if you’re happy to go. This little arrangement we have is working well and it’s got him out from under my feet. I just don’t want you to feel as if you have to go.”

 

“No, I want to go.” He said, trying not to sound too keen.

 

“Okay as long as you’re sure.”

 

“Actually I was going to have a chat to you about this arrangement.  I don’t want to be paid

 

anymore. To be honest, I’m enjoying restoring the car and spending time with Robert is just about bearable.” He chuckled.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked. “I don’t mind paying you.

 

“No, it’s fine honestly.”

 

Chrissie smiled as she left. Just as she was walking down the street, she came across Pearl pointing across at Aaron. She was gossiping to Edna.

 

“What are you two gossiping about?” She joined in trying to make an effort with the villagers. “I hope you’re not spreading rumours about Aaron and me.” Chrissie laughed.

 

Pearl just looked at her in confusion. “Why would I spread rumours about you and Aaron? I don’t think he’s interested.”

 

“Ouch I don’t know what to say to that.” Chrissie commented.

 

“No, I didn’t mean that way. I just mean with Aaron being gay, I don’t think you’re his type.” Pearl clarified her earlier comment.

 

She was shocked. “Aaron’s gay. I must say I’m surprised.”

 

Edna joined in the conversation. “I’m surprised you didn’t know.    He’s very open about it.”

 

“Oh well… not that it makes any difference to me.” Chrissie replied, wondering how Robert would react if he found out, given that he always made crude comments about her father’s gay phase.

 

She found Robert making lunch on her return to Home Farm. “What’s this in aid of?”

 

“I just thought I’d make us some lunch. Work’s pretty quiet until I have a meeting this afternoon.” He smiled as he prepared the pasta.

 

“Maybe we could work up a bit of an appetite.” She suggested, grabbing his hand.

 

“I’m not really in the mood. Let’s have a nice lunch instead.  We could save the other for later.”

 

“Is everything ok? You’ve not been in the mood for days and you’d normally jump at the chance.” Chrissie tried not to sound like she was sulking at the rejection but a small part couldn’t help but feel put out.

 

Robert panicked slightly as he tried to come up with a valid excuse. “I’m a bit embarrassed but I pulled my back doing up the car the other day and I don’t want to disappoint you by not feeling 100%.” He kissed her.

 

Chrissie loved how caring Robert was, he always put her happiness first. “You’re so sweet. Maybe later, if you’re feeling better.”

 

“So what time are you leaving on Saturday?” Chrissie asked.

 

“Well, the car has a few bits and pieces to do before we can take it. Aaron’s coming around about midday and we’ll probably head off about 3pm as there’s a do at the hotel on the night. Is that ok?”

 

“Yeah that’s fine but you’d better watch yourself, Aaron may come after you. I have it on good authority that he’s gay.”

 

Robert reacted defensively. “Yeah and?”

 

“I was only joking so there’s no need to rip my head off. I’m not saying you’re homophobic but you weren’t exactly understanding towards dad when you found out about his gay affair.”

 

“That’s more to do with the fact that he’s your dad and it was my chance to get back at him for the last few years of hell that he’s put our relationship through.”

 

“Ok, I did mean it as a joke. I’m sure Aaron can control himself around you. You’re not irresistible.”

 

“It doesn’t bother me whether he’s gay or not. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to get on with the lunch before it’s burnt. I’ll give you a shout when it’s ready.”

 

Robert felt a pang of guilt. It’s true he normally he would’ve jumped at the chance of some alone time with his fiancée but all he could think of was the weekend ahead with Aaron.”

 

There were a few more texts between him and Aaron before Saturday came around.

 

“Sorry I’m late.” Aaron appeared at the garage door with a small backpack.

 

“You travel light!” Robert smirked as he closed the few metres between them and pulled him in for a kiss. “I can’t wait for the weekend. We won’t need to look over our shoulders and we can take our time.” He announced in hushed tone.

 

Aaron smiled but somewhat unconvincingly. He was unsettled by the ease at which Robert could flit between Chrissie and his undefined affair with him. His doubts were made worse in the last few days by the fact he’d heard numerous stories of Robert from Katie and his mum and he knew this was clouding his feelings. However much he told himself that this affair was just a short lived chance at having some fun, his emotions were becoming too loud to ignore. He was falling for Robert and he didn’t know how to rein his feelings in.

 

The car was soon fixed up and ready to go. They took it to Dingle garage so Aaron could pass it on its MOT, so it could legally go on the couple of hours’ trip to the Keswick. Robert insisted on driving as they headed off on their journey.

 

“Am I going to be in driving seat this weekend at all?” Aaron smirked, not making it clear what he meant.

 

Robert blushed. “Why don’t we see how it goes? I could be persuaded to let you.” He squeezed Aaron’s knee.

 

The longer they spent in each other’s company, the more comfortable they felt with opening up about their lives. The weekend was going to be interesting…

 

 

It wasn’t hard to find the hotel. The classic cars lined up in the car park gave it away.

 

“I can’t wait to have a look at these beauties.” Aaron announced excitedly as they entered the rather nice bedroom.

 

Robert pouted in response. “And how about me? I hope you’re not going to ignore me and spend all of your time chatting with the other car owners.”

 

“I would never neglect you but if you think we’ll be spending the whole weekend locked in here, you’ve had it. I came up to look at the cars too.”

 

Robert sat down on the bed. “Surely you can spare an hour while we get unpacked.” He winked at Aaron leaving him in no doubt that unpacking was the last thing that would be happening.

 

A few hours later, they got dressed and headed down to dinner. Robert had paid extra for a table away in the corner so they could have some time to themselves. “Thank you for agreeing to come here this weekend. It’s nice to get away from the village. Chrissie’s right, I don’t get out enough.”

 

Chrissie’s name made Aaron freeze. “Look, I really appreciate you splashing out for the hotel and everything but do you mind if we keep Chrissie out of the conversation this weekend. I know she’s your top priority in life but I’d rather not hear about your life with her. This is our time together.”

 

Robert felt a sudden pang of guilt as he noticed the slight look of upset on Aaron’s face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned her. I know I can be an insensitive jerk some of the time.”

 

“Only some of the time.” Aaron smirked lightening the mood.

 

“Ok, most of the time.”

 

Dinner was amazing, Aaron hadn’t tasted food like that nice for a long time and if he was honest with himself, he liked being spoiled. He would thank him later. Robert was totally different away from the confines of Home Farm. Gone was the smarmy, up himself exterior to be replaced by a soft spoken and attentive man.

 

After dinner, they headed into the bar to meet up with some other car enthusiasts. Aaron was never one for talking to strangers but they spoke a very similar language – mechanics, so he was soon immersed in conversation. Robert was enjoying himself too. It was nice to be chilling out in jeans and shirt with genuinely friendly people rather than the stuffy business do’s he was used to where it was suit and tie. He looked proudly at Aaron from a distance.

 

“You two make a lovely couple.” Martin piped up as he nudged his wife next to him. “How long have you been together?”

 

Robert was caught off-guard but decided to go with the flow.  “Only a month or so.”

 

“I’d put you down as much longer than that.” Phyllis joined in. “I’m actually jealous of the way you two look at each other. I’m sure Martin used to look at me like that. It’s like there’s only two of you in the room, focusing on each other.” She gushed.

 

“Phyllis, you’re embarrassing him.” Martin could see the bright red cheeks on Robert.

 

“With love like that, you have to grasp on to the moment. Don’t lose him.” Phyllis was unstoppable, the alcohol driving her enthusiasm.

 

“I won’t.”  Robert beamed over at Aaron who was looking over with a shy smile.

 

By midnight, most people had headed up to bed, leaving a few sporadic couples scattered around the room. Phyllis and Martin had just left, leaving Robert cuddled into Aaron in one corner.

 

“It’s been a great night. I never knew you were such a social butterfly.” Robert slurred, the whisky chasers obviously having their effect. Aaron wasn’t that drunk but tipsy.

 

“Do you know that Phyllis told me that I have to hold onto you? She said we had this love between us that she’d rarely seen before and you know what I think she’s right. I love you, Aaron Livesy.” He mumbled.

 

Aaron pushed him off, a little upset at Robert’s declaration. It hurt knowing he didn’t mean it and would most likely not even remember saying it when he woke up in the morning, or pretending he didn’t. “I think you’re drunk, mate.”

 

Robert gave a drunk pout in response.  “Aaron, we’re not mates… we’re boyfriends.”

 

“You know we’re not, Robert.”

 

“Well, will you be my boyfriend?” He drunkenly pleaded with Aaron.

 

Aaron knew it was best just to play along. “Ok, I think we should head up to bed. Finish up your drink and I’ll help you up.”

 

Robert kissed him before attempting to stand, before falling straight back into his seat. “Come here, Rob.” Aaron helped him to his feet as they staggered to the lift. As soon as the door was shut, Robert started to remove Aaron’s clothes. Aaron pushed him off for a second, hesitating whether this was the right thing to do, but his body was telling him to get on with it. He realised that he may not have Robert for much longer so he decided to take full advantage of the situation.

 

Robert looked into his eyes.  “I love you, Aaron and I’m going to be with you.”

 

Aaron nodded, totally confused why Robert sounded sober and honest, but he knew deep down that it had to be the drink talking. He completely threw caution to the wind. “I love you too.” Before plunging his lips back on to Roberts.

 

The following morning, Aaron was in the bathroom getting ready when he heard a loud moan coming from the bedroom.

 

“Aaron, where are you?”

 

“I’m just getting ready. I’ll be out soon.”

 

He found Robert lying with a pillow over his head. “It’s too bright and the birds are too loud. God, my head is banging. How much did I have to drink last night?”

 

Aaron smirked. “I lost count after pint number six and the endless whiskey chasers.” Robert groaned again. “I’m so sorry for ruining our night away.” “Don’t worry, you may not remember but I do and last night was fun.”

 

“I just wish I could remember but I can’t even function. That is the last time I’ll drink alcohol.” Aaron laughed. “Yeah mate until the next time.”

 

Robert still managed to flirt even with a hangover. “Maybe you could make me feel better.” He started to pull Aaron down on to the bed as he kissed him deeply. Aaron was just getting into it when there was a loud knock at the door.”

 

“It must be the cleaner.  I’ll just tell her to go away.”  Aaron said.

 

He left Robert on the bed as he went to open the door.          He almost died when he saw who it was.

 

“Hi Aaron. Is this Robert’s room or yours?” She looked like she’d been crying. Maybe she knew about them.

 

Aaron improvised quickly. “It’s Robert’s room but I was checking on him, he’s got such a hangover. Really overdid it last night.”

 

Chrissie just sighed. “Oh great. Would you mind leaving us, Aaron? I’ll pop along to your room in half an hour or so and let you know what’s happening. I’m sorry for springing this surprise on you both, and I’ll pay you later.”

 

They were interrupted by a voice. “Chrissie, what are you doing here and why would Aaron need to be paid?”

 

Aaron looked in horror as he could see the devastation on Robert’s face.

 

Chrissie started up. “I had a major row with dad last night about us getting married and he says he’ll stop it from happening like the last time. I’m not going to let him interfere in my life anymore so I’ve booked our wedding at Gretna Green for this afternoon, then we’re off to the Caribbean for two weeks’ honeymoon.” They heard the door shut, not realising Aaron was walking along the corridor with tears streaming down his face…


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron heard a knock on the door as he stuffed all of his clothes into his bag. He couldn’t stay any longer, it was too painful to bear.

 

He answered it, expecting Chrissie but it was Robert.  He pushed past him to come into the room.

 

Robert looked at his watch impatiently. “I’ll try and drag out this conversation a bit, maybe you can increase your earnings. How much am I worth out of interest?”

 

“It’s not like that. Chrissie asked me to spend time with you doing up your car and yes, I admit she did pay me at first, but then when we started being with each other, I told her I didn’t want to be paid anymore.”

 

“Likely story!” He huffed at Aaron.

 

“It’s true. I don’t need to be paid to be with you. I want to be with you… end of.  I love you.”

 

Robert couldn’t believe what he was hearing.   “You don’t love me. Chrissie loves me and now I’m going to marry her, the love of my life.” The anger was causing him to lash out and hurt Aaron as much as possible.

Aaron smirked angrily. “You’re so in love with Chrissie, you come to me for sex. How does that work?”

 

“You were an itch, Aaron. Nothing more. Now it’s been scratched, I can move on.” He dismissed Aaron’s feelings in one sentence. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I’ve got a wedding to attend and then a two-week honeymoon with my new gorgeous wife. You really thought you could compete with her.”

 

Aaron stared at him. “You’re not worth it. I look forward to reading about your divorce in the newspaper when she finds about your next conquest. Have a nice life! I’m going home. By the way, you can sort out getting the Audi back. I’m taking the train.”

 

Robert’s head was banging again, as Aaron stormed out of the room with his bag. After he’d gone, he fell down on the bed, wondering what he’d just done.

 

Emmerdale Village – Two weeks later.

 

Sam piled into the pub to find Zak drinking at the bar with Cain. Aaron was moping behind the counter serving a customer.

 

Cain clocked his brother’s mood. “Sammy, what’s up? You haven’t been chatting to Aaron, have you? He’s been in a bad mood for weeks.”

 

“You’ll never guess what’s happened. I’ve just gone and lost my job.” Zak sat up in his seat. “They can’t do that. What have you done?”

“I’ve done nowt.” Sam protested his innocence. “Lawrence told me this morning that he’s leaving the village and signing Home Farm over to someone else. Apparently some big corporation is talking about turning it into some type of woodland amusement park, so they won’t need a gamekeeper.”

 

“Can’t say I’m upset.” Cain smirked. “They never fit in anyway. You want to get that money off Robert before he leaves.” He directed his comment at Aaron.

 

“Cain, let’s not bring all that up again.” He said quietly to his uncle so no-one else could overhear.

 

“Well get out of your mood. Just because Sugden won’t give you a cut on the car sale. I think you did pretty well out of the deal anyway.”

 

“So when are they leaving?” Cain asked.

 

“Well Chrissie and Robert have been gone for weeks to god knows where, Lachlan is away with his auntie and Lawrence is heading off today. So it may be in a matter of days. Lawrence did seem kinda in a hurry to leave. I need a lift up later to pick up my stuff. The investors will be there at 2pm and they said they would let me in.”

 

Cain shook his head. “I’m busy this afternoon. Aaron, you can take Sammy up, can’t you?” Aaron was reluctant but knew he couldn’t get out of it. “Ok, I suppose.”

 

They arrived at 1.55pm and noticed a large BMW parked outside of Home Farm. They were greeted by a man in a business suit with a clipboard. “Can I help you?”

 

“Yeah, we’re here to collect Sam’s stuff. He was the gamekeeper here.”

 

“I didn’t know anything about this and now’s not a good time. I’m in the middle of meeting with my client. Can you come back another time?”

 

Aaron was losing patience. “All we need to do is grab his stuff from the store room and then we’ll be gone. It’s not too hard to understand, is it?”

 

The man wasn’t impressed with his attitude. “Look, either you leave and rearrange time or I will recommend that my client call the police to have you removed.”

 

Aaron barged past the man.           Sam followed.

 

“Mr Sugden, I’m so sorry but it seems that these two men claim they have stuff to pick up. I’ll call the police.”

 

Robert came out of the kitchen. “Can you leave us for a few minutes.” He asked the estate agent.

 

Aaron couldn’t believe what was happening but he hated to admit to himself how hot his ex-lover looked in that suit especially with his newly obtained tan. “Right, Sammy. Go and collect your stuff, I’ll deal with him.”

 

Sammy walked past Robert who offered him a quick smile. Aaron just stood and glared at him until Sam was out of earshot.

 

“I thought you were moving out of the village. Do us all a favour and leave?”

 “Actually I need to talk to you about that.” Robert claimed.

 

“We have nothing to talk about. You made your feelings perfectly clear at the hotel, so I’m going to help Sam with his stuff.”

 

“Please just listen!” Robert begged him to listen and made the mistake of pulling him back by his arm. “I need you.”

 

Next thing Robert knew he felt a fist making contact with his face, as he felt backwards onto the hard floor.

 

Sam came in just in time to witness what was happening. “Sammy, let’s go!” Aaron pulled a bag out of his hand and ushered him towards the door.

 

On the drive back to the village, Sam started to question what had happened. “Why did you hit, Robert?”

 

“He had it coming. He owed me some money and hadn’t paid up. Anyway it’s sorted now and I think he’s got the message.” Aaron could feel panic rising in his chest, hoping Robert wouldn’t call the police. He would go back to prison for ages if he was charged.

 

When he arrived at the pub, he was greeted by Cain. “Sorted, Sammy!” Chas was chatting to Zak and Lisa from behind the counter.

 

He headed through the back to bathe his knuckles, still sore from the hard contact with Robert’s face. He was still fuming. How dare Robert suggest that he wanted him back? It was pretty obvious that Robert and Chrissie were staying on at Home Farm and Lawrence had been sent packing. They obviously had big plans for the Home Farm estate.

 

He switched on TV in the back room to try and take his mind off Robert, but it didn’t work so he headed around to the bar to grab a pint. Just as he did, he noticed two uniformed police officers entering the pub.

 

Chas glared over at them. “Cain, what have you done now?”

 

“Nothing. Maybe you should be asking Aaron!” He said quietly. “Sammy said he decked Robert over some money.”

 

One of the officers spotted Aaron. “Mr Livesy, nice to see you again. Would you mind accompanying us to the station.”

 

“I’d rather not!” Aaron replied sarcastically.

 

“Ok, your choice.” He grabbed his handcuffs. “Aaron Livesy, we are arresting you on suspicion of assault against Mr Robert Sudgen at Home Farm this afternoon. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

 

They handcuffed him and took him out to the police car with Chas and Cain following in protest at one of their own being arrested…

 

 

 

Aaron knew Cain would’ve arranged for Tom, the usual Dingle solicitor to meet him at the police station. He worked within the law but he knew some of the major loopholes and he’d managed to get quite a few Dingles off over the years. He often joked that it was a full time job.

 

It was over an hour before Tom and Aaron were ushered into the police interview room. The officer began with details of the assault and then started to question Aaron on his motive for the attack. Tom asked for extra time to talk to his client, which was granted.

 

Meanwhile, the Dingles were having an emergency meeting in the backroom of the pub when Diane stuck her head around the door. “Chas, can you come out here for a moment?”

 

Chas thought something must’ve been wrong in the bar so she nodded and followed Diane through. She clocked Robert almost immediately, sat at one of the booths, nursing a drink of tonic water.

 

“What the hell do you want?” She asked as she stormed over to him.

 

“Chas, take a seat. I heard Aaron is down the police station.” Robert asked nervously. “I didn’t think they would act that quick.”

 

“What did you expect when you call the police? They tend to turn up and arrest people. I do hope you’re proud of yourself. One comfort is that he seems to have done a decent job of your face.” Chas smirked looking at his cut lip and very bruised cheek.

 

“I deserved it. Look, I didn’t call the police, it was the estate agent who overheard our argument. I am going to head to police station to sort this out and get Aaron released but I need to contact his solicitor. Diane said you had a solicitor sorted. Have you got his number? I have to call him before Aaron drops himself in it and then the police won’t drop the charges.”

 

Chas sat back for a moment, shocked by the apparent sincerity coming from Robert. “Ok, I’ll give it to you, probably against my better judgement. Mind you, if you use it to get Aaron into more trouble, I’ll let the Dingles know and your face will look so much worse.”

 

Robert nodded. “I’m on his side and I promise I’ll sort this.” He took the number and left.

 

Tom’s phone rang and he stepped outside of the room to take it. He came back in five minutes later just as the questioning officer turned up to speak to them.

 

“Aaron, there’s been a development. Don’t admit to anything. Say ‘no comment’ to every question. I haven’t got time to explain.”

 

Aaron was puzzled but knew he could trust the man. Every question asked was greeted with the same non-committal response.

 

Robert drove down the station as quickly as he could and soon had the attention of one of the detectives.

 

“Thank you for coming, Mr Sugden. We’re not getting much sense of Mr Livesy so you can fill in the blanks, then we can charge him.”

 

Robert looked at him. “I won’t be pressing charges.”

 

“But he assaulted you.”

 

“I asked for it and it was a domestic.”

 

“A domestic?”

 

“Yeah you see me and Aaron are together… in a relationship. We had a major row a weeks ago and I was way out of order. I asked him to come back and he thumped me. It’s between Aaron and me. The estate agent reported it before I could stop him. He’s not to blame.”

 

“I beg to differ.” The officer commented. “We can still press charges in the public interest. Now you may not know this but Aaron has a record so we’ll be referring the matter on to the Crown Prosecution Service to decide if there is a case. And we’ll go and speak to Mr Livesy to get his version of events. This version of events may make him more likely to talk.”

 

Robert was perturbed by the threat of a CPS referral and just hoped Aaron’s solicitor could convince him to go along with the story about their relationship.

 

Tom and Aaron were on a break from questioning when the solicitor broached the subject. “Right, we may have a chance of getting you off.”

 

“I’ll do anything.” Aaron replied thinking it would be some sort of loophole.

 

“That call I received earlier was from Robert Sugden. The police are not to know that I’ve spoken to him. Basically he wasn’t the one who called the police, it was the estate agent. Robert is at the police station now, trying to get the charges dropped.”

 

Aaron perked up. “Well that’s great. I won’t have to go to prison.”

 

“The police can still go ahead with the charges if they think it would be in the public interest. I think they’ll refer it to the CPS and you’ll be released while a decision is taken. You’ll probably be released on bail due to the flight risk you present after the last time and the fact you’re on a suspended sentence. Now to complicate matters, Robert has made up some elaborate story about you and him being in some sort of relationship. I’m sure he had good intention when he did this but it now means you’re going to have to back up his story.

 

“I can back up that story because it’s true. We’ve been having an affair behind his wife’s back but we split up a few weeks ago. We’re on bad terms and he asked me to restart the affair, so I punched him.”

 

“Oh I see. Well when you’re released, it may be helpful to try and get on with Robert or if you can’t do that, just stay away from him. You could be looking at a 3-5 year stretch for Actual Bodily Harm if you are found guilty.”

 

“I’ll have to stay away from him anyway because if Chrissie finds out about this, it’ll cause major problems. Robert was always telling me how she knows people and could cause problems for me and my family if the affair ever got out.”

 

They were interrupted by tap on the door.

 

“They’re ready to question you again, Mr Livesy.” The guard explained.

 

The questioning officer came back in the room. “We just need a quick chat as some new information has come to light about your fight with Mr Sugden.” He pressed the record button on the machine.

 

“Right, can you tell us about your relationship with Robert Sugden?”

 

Aaron acted as though he didn’t want to say anything. “Ok, we were having an affair.”

 

“As in a sexual affair?”

 

Going on Tom’s instructions, he lied about some parts. “What other type of affair is there? Mr Sugden will likely deny this, but I need to explain why I was angry at him. We’ve been together about a month and we’ve been meeting up behind his wife’s back.”

 

The officer gave him a puzzled look but gave him more time to explain.  “Ok, so it was serious.”

 

“Well it was for me. I fell for him but then he got married and told me that I meant nothing to him. It stung. When I went with my family member to pick up his stuff from Home Farm, I had no idea Robert would be there. He propositioned me and asked me to restart the affair. He grabbed me to stop me leaving and I swung around and punched him.”

 

The officer whispered to his colleague. “Mr Sugden has corroborated your story… Ok, we are referring the matter on to the CPS for advice on whether to press charges. Due to your previous jumping of bail, we need your passport and you will be released on bail on the understanding that you do not leave the Emmerdale area. Oddly enough, Mr Sugden has agreed to pay your bail.”

 

Aaron rubbed his hands with glee. “So I’m free to go then. Can we make sure this information is not leaked? His wife won’t react kindly if she finds out he’s been having an affair and I’m sure the fact it’s with a man will be a double whammy for her.”

 

“Mr Livesy, you do know Mr Sugden isn’t married, don’t you?” Aaron’s face dropped. What the hell was going on?

 

 

Robert wished he could drown out the drone of the man’s voice but it wasn’t working. When Doug was in the midst of his self-righteous spouting, there was no stopping him. He wondered how his step-mum put up him.

 

“So you’re telling me Aaron has been allowed out on bail even though he made you look like that.” Doug pointed at his face.

 

He hadn’t told his family that he was involved with getting Aaron out but he was on the verge of admitting it just to shut Doug up. “They have released him pending further enquiries so let’s not go jumping to conclusions.”

 

“Do you think it’s such a good idea for you to stay here tonight?” Diane asked worried that the Dingles would kick off once Aaron arrived back. “The Dingles could make it very difficult for you.”

 

“Well if they do… they do.” He replied.

 

Doug started again. “Look Diane, I would’ve normally said it was a bad idea but why should the lad be chased away from his family because those Dingles think they own the place. They’re the ones in the wrong, not us.”

 

“Ok, I’ll make up the spare room but it’ll be better if you stay out of Aaron’s way. That temper might get the better of him again.”

 

Robert smiled. “Thanks! It’s only for a few nights until the sale of Home Farm is finalised and the cottage is sorted.”

 

“So you and Chrissie are buying Home Farm to turn it into some sort of adventure park. I heard Lawrence had left due to a fight with you. Is that true?

 

“It’s a long story but it’s no secret that I didn’t get on with Lawrence. He was trying to split us up from day one.”

 

Robert decided to head over to Home Farm to see how things were progressing.

 

Diane and Doug were just chatting in the back room when Aaron and Chas came in. “Look, let’s take this out to the bar.” She said to Doug.

 

Doug stood up and looked at Aaron. “You had no right to hit Robert like that. Just so you know he’s staying in the spare room for a few nights and if there’s any more trouble, I’ll be calling the police myself.”

 

“Why does he need to stay here?” Chas asked, trying to not to show her annoyance.

 

“He’s waiting for the cottage at Home Farm to be ready so he and Chrissie can move in.” Diane replied calmly.

 

Aaron felt numb from the events of the afternoon, so he headed up to his room. A few hours later he headed down for a pint. He noticed Vic and Robert in one corner of the pub so he took a seat at the other side of the bar so he could chat with his mum.

 

“Ignore him.”  Vic said as she noticed Robert’s eyes constantly following Aaron as he moved

 

around the pub between the bar and Cain and Moira’s table. But strangely, there was no hate in his expression, it was something else… no it couldn’t be.

 

After an hour, she snapped. “Robert, what the hell is going on? You’re giving Aaron some very strange looks.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s like you fancy him or something.” She smiled. “But obviously that’s not true.” It was the lack of denial that confirmed it for Vic.

 

“Come with me!” She grabbed his hand and led him the short distance to her house.

 

As soon as they entered the living room. “What the hell is going on? Why haven’t you told me I’m imagining things.”

 

Robert looked her in the eye. “Because you’re not imagining things. Aaron and me were having an affair.”

 

“You’re kidding….right.”  Her eyes wide with utter shock.

 

“No, I’m not. The affair started up a month or so ago. We spent a lot of time together doing up the audi and I fell for him. And before you ask, I’m not gay. I like both.”

 

“Poor Chrissie!” Vic said, although she couldn’t secretly hide her interest to hear more about the affair. “So what happened? Does Chrissie know?”

 

“No, and she never will. She turned up at the hotel a few weekends ago and announced she’d booked a wedding at Gretna Green for that afteroon. Aaron was in my room when she turned up and he was so devastated when she made her announcement. Anyway she told me that she’d paid Aaron to spend time with me. Apparently, she bought me a friend. I had such a go at him before he left the hotel. I said some unforgivable things, that’s why he hit me because I suggested we should get back together when he came up to Home Farm today. I told the police it was a domestic but they have sent it to the CPS to see if charges are going to be pressed against him.”

 

“I don’t believe this. You really can be horrible when you hit out, Rob, so maybe you’re right about it not being his fault.”

 

“I just hope the police don’t decide to go ahead with the charges otherwise he could go to prison for five years. That’ll destroy him and me. I need to do everything I can to get the charges dropped. If I can prove it was a domestic, then there’s more chance he’ll get off.”

 

“There’s one problem with that. How are you going to keep this from your…wife? I can’t believe you got married without me there. Where is Chrissie by the way?” Vic asked curiously.

 

“I think she’s at her sister’s house.”

 

“Well, she’ll be on the warpath when she gets back.” Vic looked worried.

 

“Vic, you don’t understand. I didn’t go through with the wedding and I’m not with Chrissie anymore. Lawrence and Chrissie have left the village because we split up. I couldn’t go through with the wedding because Aaron leaving made me realise what I’d lost. I love him, Vic and I want a future with him. I just need to convince him that he wants the same.”

 

Vic smiled at him empathetically. “Come here!” She hugged him tightly. “Let me help you sort this out.”.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron was sitting at the bar chatting to his mum when he noticed Vic and Robert in the middle of a heated conversation before they got up and headed out. It wasn’t until an hour later that Vic appeared back in the pub.

 

“Aaron, can I have a word?” She asked him, clearly flustered.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I’m having problems with a leaky radiator and I don’t have a clue how to fix it. It’s freezing and I need my heating on tonight.” She sweet-talked him.

 

“I’ve just seen you head off with your brother so can’t he fix it.”

 

“He’s useless at that sort of thing and he’s gone back up to check on Home Farm anyway. If he has a look at it, it’ll never work again. I wouldn’t normally ask but you’re the only person I know.”

 

He nodded, getting off his chair and they headed on the short walk up main street. “I’m surprised you would talk to me, never mind ask me for help. I did hit Robert…remember.”

 

“Aaron, knowing him, he’ll have asked for it so I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I also wanted to give you the good news that Adam is being let out on weekend release and with Moira and Cain away, he’s coming to stay at mine. I can’t wait.”

 

Aaron’s face lit up. “That’s great news, maybe we could meet up.”

 

“Yes I’m sure he’d be up for that.  He misses his best mate.” She rubbed Aaron’s back.

 

Vic put the key in the door and turned it. The door opened and she waited for Aaron to go in first. Once he was in, she smiled at him, before suddenly shutting the door and double locking it.

 

“Vic, I’m just in the shower.” Robert shouted down after hearing the door.

 

What the hell! Aaron thought to himself but then realised he’d been set up. Obviously, Robert didn’t know anything about it either. He appeared downstairs a few minutes later.

 

“I think we’re locked in. Did you tell Vic about us? I can’t think of any other reason why she would do this. Well, I guess we’ll just have to sit in silence until she gets bored and lets us out.” Aaron threw himself on the sofa and started to look at his phone as a distraction.

 

Robert took a seat on the larger sofa and started to explain. “You’re right I did tell her about our affair, I also told her that I said some horrific things to you and that I deserved my smack in the face.”

 

“Well that’s one thing we won’t disagree on.” Aaron paused weighing up whether he should ask, but he couldn’t help himself in the end. “The officer at the station said you weren’t married. Are you?”

 

“Do you see a ring?” Robert smiled. “No, I never got married. I backed out at the last minute.” “Yeah but you’ll be getting married in the near future.”

 

Robert thought for a second.  “Not right now, but I wouldn’t rule it out.”

 

“Is Chrissie alright with that?”

 

“Who knows what she thinks!       We split up two weeks ago.”

 

Aaron tried to rein his emotions in but they got the better of him. “But you’ve moved back here with her and you’ve obviously been on holiday with a tan like that.”

 

“No, I’ve moved back here alone. There is a business consortium buying Home Farm. I’m just one of the advisors and I’ll be moving into the cottage by the end of the week hopefully. The meeting about Home Farm was in the South of France last week so I headed down for a week to clear my head and work out what I was going to do.”

 

“What happened with you and Chrissie?”

 

“Nothing much after I met you. I lost interest in her, in fact I’ve not looked at anyone else since I met you.” Robert replied making it clear what he was referring to.

 

“Likely story!” Aaron fired back.

 

“And Chrissie was vile to Martin and Phyllis at breakfast. I told them who she was and that I’d cheated on her with you. I was worried they would drop me in it otherwise. Anyway, I introduced them and she talked to them like they were so beneath her. I’ve turned into such an arrogant prick since I’ve been with her. Being with you at the hotel, I felt like I could finally be myself but then she turned up.”

 

“So why did you not get married?”

 

“Because I’m in love with you and I want to be with you.”

 

Aaron’s heart melted when he heard those words but he wasn’t going to give in so easily.

 

“What’s to stop you from having another go at me or hurting me like that again?”

 

“I can only promise that’ll I try my best to change into a person who deserves you. If you don’t want this, I’ll walk away. It’ll hurt but I’ll walk. Just tell me.”

 

“I can’t…. I love you too.”  Aaron stood up just as Robert did, their lips clashing together in

 

seconds.

 

“Do you think Vic will mind us borrowing her spare room?” Aaron groaned through the kisses.

 

“We’ll find out later. I’m willing to take the risk.” Robert pulled away, grabbed Aaron’s hand and led him upstairs.

 

Vic was sitting in the café when she received a text from Robert asking for some space for an hour or so. She went red when she realised why but she was very pleased that her plan had worked.

 

“Is it safe?” She shouted up an hour and a half later. There was silence and then some giggling.

 

Robert was the first to come down, fully dressed except for his unbuttoned shirt.

 

Vic smiled broadly. “You dirty buggers. I lock you in a house to talk to each other and guess what happens. Only kidding, I’m so happy I could burst.” She punched her brother playfully on his shoulder.

 

Aaron came down a few minutes later, the redness in his face betrayed both the events of the past hour and his embarrassment. “Hi Vic. I never did get around to having a look at the radiator.”

 

Vic smirked. “I’ll let you off, just this one time. Have a seat you two, I’ll make us a brew and then you can tell me all about it.”

 

Even Robert went red. “I think I might leave out a few parts.” Vic realised what she’s said and she started to laugh.

 

When they’d all sat down, Vic blurted it out. “So you two are back on…. Right?”

 

“Yeah!” Aaron replied sheepishly.  “We are. Thanks, Vic.”

 

After a while, Aaron looked at his watch. “I’ll have to head back to the pub before mum thinks I’m missing. Rob, follow me in a bit but we have to give each other a wide berth when others are around. I’ll text you later tonight when the coast is clear.” He kissed Robert passionately not caring if Vic was there watching.

 

He left and headed back to the pub where no doubt he would be questioned on why he was helping an enemy.

 

“Why did Vic ask you for help?”

 

“I’m her friend, regardless of what’s going on between Robert and me.”

 

“By the way, the police have just phoned and they’re questioning Sammy tomorrow morning about what he saw. Tom is going to coach him so he makes it clear that Robert asked for the slap.”

 

Aaron panicked. He needed to speak to Robert and Tom about how they would deal with this. Sam could drop them in it especially if he was asked about them having an affair. He needed to speak to him quickly…

 

 

 

Sam was pottered around the pig pen at Wishing Well when Aaron drove up. “Hi Sammy.” “Hi Aaron. How are you doing?”

 

“Ok, I was wondering if you fancied coming out for lunch with me. We can get out of the village for a while. I want to thank you for sticking up for me the other day at Home Farm. Who knows what I would’ve done to Robert if I’d been left to it.”

 

“Ok, but I have to be at the police station about 2pm so Tom can tell me what I need to say.”

 

“Well, why don’t I get Tom to meet us at the pub for a drink? What time are you being questioned?”

 

“About 4 I think. They weren’t sure as the lead detective is on a course so it may even be tomorrow. Tom said he’ll let me know.” Sam explained.

 

“It’ll be great to catch up.  My treat.”

 

Sam smiled broadly.  “That’ll be nice. I’ll just tell Lisa that we’re heading out.”

 

They were soon tucking into their lunch at a small pub outside of Harrogate. “This place does nice grub. So I’m sorry you had to see that spat between Robert and me.” Aaron began his attempt to get Sam to tell the police that it was just a minor disagreement between them.

 

“Well he’ll get what’s coming to him. He should know not to cross a Dingle. He’s an idiot.”

“Sammy, I need to tell you a secret but you can’t tell the rest of the family.” Sam looked puzzled. “Well I can’t promise until I know what it is.”

 

“Please don’t tell them. Robert didn’t call the police, that man in a suit did. Robert doesn’t want me to go to prison over this so he’s told the police that I’m his ex-boyfriend and we had a domestic.”

 

“But I don’t get it.  Robert’s not gay so the police won’t believe him.”

 

“Yeah I understand what you mean but this is my only chance of not going to prison. If we can convince them that we used to be boyfriends and we had a row about our relationship, then it means that the police probably won’t take it to court. Sam, I’m looking at 5 years if I’m found guilty. Robert is on my side. He paid my bail.”

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

“It’s a long story, Sam and one I don’t have time to go into.  I can’t face prison again.”

 

“Tom is coming soon to discuss this with you. He agrees with this idea.” It wasn’t long before the solicitor arrived to coach Sam on what he had to say.”

 

Sam headed off to the toilet and Tom’s look said it all. “This isn’t going to work, is it?” Aaron asked down heartened.

 

“I don’t think he’ll stand up to questioning especially when he doesn’t know you and Robert have

been a real couple.”

 

“Well…. What if I tell him we are.”

 

“Are? As in the present tense.”

 

“Yeah we’re back together. He split up with his fiancée weeks ago and we’re giving things another go. Please don’t tell the Dingles about this. They’ll make things ten times worse.”

 

“Of course I won’t. Even if you tell Sam, you’re with Robert, I don’t think he’ll have enough time to absorb the information and convince the police.”

 

“You think the CPS are going to push for a prosecution, don’t you?”

 

“Unfortunately I do. I think the fact you fled to France rather than faced justice is going to be swing the decision.” Tom explained his reasons.

 

Aaron panicked. “So what the hell do I do? There must be some way of proving that we’re a couple.”

 

“There is one way but I don’t think you’ll go with it.”

 

“I’ll do anything.” Aaron pleaded with him to know, determined to do anything to prove that he was with Robert.

 

 

A few hours later, Tom had managed to put the questioning of Sam off until the end of the week with the excuse that he had no childcare cover for Samson.

 

Aaron pulled up at the pub desperate to see Robert.

 

He looked in the back room but there was no sign so he headed out to the bar area where Chas told him that Diane and Doug had gone away for a few days. Knowing the coast was clear, he headed up to Robert’s room. He was lying on his bed reading a book.

 

“You’re a right bookworm, aren’t you?” Aaron joked as he locked the door before climbing on the bed next to him.

 

“Well, I could be persuaded to put it down.” He leant over and kissed him, before making the move to roll onto top of him.

 

“Can we talk first?”

 

“Sounds serious!” Robert sounded worried. “Did it not go well with Sam?”

 

“Not really no. I told him that we were faking a relationship so I could avoid prison, but Tom reckons Sam’s too much of a risk if the police push him too hard and confuse him.”

 

Robert sat up in bed, worried by Aaron’s mood.  “What does this mean?”

 

“He think it’s highly likely that the CPS will press charges due to my previous record.”

 

“I’m not letting you go to prison. I’ve been reading up on the internet this afternoon and we might have an option but you probably won’t agree to it.”

 

“It’s not getting married, is it?” Aaron managed a chuckle. “because that’s what Tom suggested but don’t worry I just laughed it off.”

 

Robert’s expression changed.  “That’s the same idea I came up with.”

 

He saw the complete shock in his boyfriend’s face. “Aaron, did Tom explain that married couples cannot be forced to testify against one another except in limited circumstances, neither of which apply to this situation. This is the only definite way of making sure you keep your freedom and I know it seems extreme but I’m willing to go for it, if you agree.”

 

“This is a big step and I don’t think it’s fair to ask you to do this for me.”

 

“Aaron, I love you and I know you love me. I want you and no-one else will ever come close to you. So what’s stopping us.”

 

“Are you 100% sure?”

 

“Yes!” He kissed Aaron gently.

 

“Robert, will you marry me?”  Aaron smiled.

 

“Ok… when?”

 

“As soon as possible!” Aaron commented.

 

“I know it might be a bit insensitive but Gretna Green can marry us tomorrow if that’s not too soon.”

 

“Why wait? I’m game if you are.”

 

“Ok, you’re on. We’re going to need two witnesses.” Robert suggested. “I’ll take Vic.”

 

“I wish I could take Adam but he won’t be out until the weekend. I’ll have a think. Maybe Finn will come.”

 

“Ok, sounds like a big gay wedding to me.” Robert smiled.

 

Aaron didn’t reply, he just kissed Robert passionately before pulling the duvet over their heads to muffle the anticipated noise as much as possible.

 

 

After she’d got over the shock from their announcement, Vic sprung into action and headed over to the B&B at 7am to tell Finn he’d be going on a day away to Scotland.

 

“I’ve checked with Val and she says you can have the day off.” “But what’s happening in Scotland.”

 

“You can’t tell anyone, but Robert’s getting married. I just wanted my best friend to come with me. Is that too much to ask?”

 

“My nephew getting married!” Val announced proudly. “He’s done well to find someone like Chrissie especially with that loaded father of hers. So where’s the wedding?”

 

Vic panicked realising she needed to cover. “It’s in some quaint village, can’t remember the name of it.”

 

“I’m a bit surprised that I wasn’t invited and Diane won’t be happy about a lack of an invitation. I guess this is all to do with wanting a small wedding as rumour has it that Chrissie chose Robert over her dad and that’s why Lawrence left town.”

 

“Yeah something like that.” Vic dismissed her ideas.

 

“So what do I have to wear… a suit.”

 

“No, jeans and a smart shirt will be fine. It’s nothing posh. I think they just want a fuss free wedding.”

 

“This is all very odd. She’s pregnant, isn’t she?” Val was getting carried away with her imagination. “That’s why there’s all this hush and rush about the wedding.”

 

“Val, don’t go spreading rumours. The happy couple will explain everything when they get back.”

 

“Me spread rumours, pet. Where do you get your ideas from?”

 

Finn took ten minutes to get ready before he came down with a small travel bag. “Ok, all set.”

 

“Have fun!  I expect to see the photos.” Val shouted as they headed out of the door.

 

Robert pulled up a few minutes later in his new Volvo SUV. Vic indicated to Finn to jump in the back before they drove off. She’d already texted her brother to warn him of Val’s way off suspicions and the fact Finn thought he was getting married to Chrissie. Robert texted back and suggested they had some fun with Finn and his assumption.

 

“Robert, thank you for inviting me to your wedding.” Finn replied excitedly.

 

“It’s no problem. Glad you could make it.” He smiled as he started the car and they headed off on the 2.5 hour drive to Gretna Green.

 

They drove a mile or so out of the village when they came across Aaron waiting at the bus stop at the side of the road. Robert pulled up, got out and helped Aaron with his bag. “You look amazing.” He whispered. “I missed you last night.” They’d decided not to risk bedhopping in

the pub in case Chas spotted something.

 

As soon as they were around the back of the SUV and out of sight of Finn, he kissed Aaron. “I can’t wait until later. The cottage is all set up for us when we get back. Finn thinks I’m marrying Chrissie so just play along for some fun.”

 

Finn was shocked and puzzled when he saw Aaron climbing in the front seat.

 

“Hi Finn.” He announced cheerily.

 

“Hi Aaron. I didn’t expect you’d be coming to. I thought you were out on bail for hitting him.” He pointed at Robert.

 

“It was just a misunderstanding and the police will be dropping all charges soon.” Robert explained.

 

“That’s good. It’s great that you two can still be mates after all of this. So is Aaron involved in the wedding… like your best man or something.”

 

Robert gave Aaron a sideways glance and a smile.  “yeah he’s playing a part in the wedding.”

 

As they neared Gretna Green, Robert looked at his watch. “The wedding is booked for 2pm, so why don’t we grab some lunch.”

 

“I’m starving.” Finn announced.

 

Over lunch, Aaron spent more time pushing his food around the plate rather than actually eating it. “Are you ok?” Robert asked, putting his hand on Aaron’s knee without thinking. A gesture that was didn’t go unnoticed by Finn, who then looked at Vic in confusion.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.  Just nervous I guess.”

 

“You’ll be fine.  You don’t have to do this, you know.”

 

“Even without the CPS hanging over my head, I would still want to do this….maybe not so soon

 

but I would still do it.” Aaron explained, oblivious to Finn sitting with his mouth wide open as he took in their conversation.

 

He put his hand up as if to ask permission to speak. “Can I just ask what you’re both talking about?”

 

“Look Finn! We haven’t told you the truth about today. Chrissie and I broke up weeks ago. I’m getting married to Aaron today.”

 

“What? Are you two a couple? How long?”

 

“About two months.” Aaron joined in. “And before you start, Finn. Let’s not start with the labels.” He could see Finn was looking at Robert, no doubt to question him about being gay.

 

“Ok, I’ll keep quiet. So why am I here?”

 

“We were going to ask you to be the second witness for the wedding. There wasn’t anyone else I could think of.” Aaron explained.

 

Finn looked at him. “Well, that makes me feel like the number one choice. But I’d love to be a witness. I love a good wedding plus it’s a day out.”

 

“Right, it’s almost 1pm. Shall we get moving?” Vic asked rubbing her hands together with excitement.

 

An hour later, the doors opened to the small but intimate venue. The emphasis was on feeling comfortable so Robert had suggested that he and Aaron wore jeans with a dress shirt for the wedding itself. Finn and Victoria took a seat at the front as they watched Aaron and Robert say their wedding vows to one another. They’d both chosen to write personal vows in the short time available, and of course not without the help of Vic.

 

The matching platinum bands were then exchanged then the celebrant finalised the ceremony with her words…

 

“I now pronounce you to be married, you may now kiss your husband…”

 

 

 

“I still can’t believe what I’ve just witnessed.” Finn commented whilst wiping away the tears as he watched the married couple giving each other looks and touches as they drove back to Emmerdale. “My god, you two are so flirty.”

 

He then came to a realisation, the free drink offered after the ceremony making him loose lipped. “It’s so funny, Aaron. You’ve slept with everyone in this car.”

 

If anything could have killed the atmosphere, Finn’s announcement had certainly done just that.

 

Aaron couldn’t believe it, he turned to Robert to see a confused look on his husband’s face.

 

 

“We’ll talk about that later.” He then gave Aaron a little smile unseen by Finn.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. Robert, me and him were just a one-time thing, he was drunk, so was I. It meant nothing.”

 

Robert laughed, he wouldn’t let anything affect his happy mood. “Finn, shut up. I’m not bothered what Aaron did before he met me. Don’t stress. Look, we’re going to head to the cottage at Home Farm for a few days. We’d appreciate if no-one is told Aaron is there.”

 

Aaron explained further. “Everyone including my mum think I’m staying over with a friend in Brighton.”

 

“People think it’s Chrissie I’m married to, so just play along if anyone mentions it. We’ll make an announcement in a few days.” Robert added.

 

Vic and Finn nodded in agreement before being dropped off outside the village. “I’m so proud of you, Rob.” Vic kissed her brother before giving him the biggest hug ever. “We’re going to have a party when you’ve told everyone.”

 

“Look why don’t you and Adam come around on Saturday night and we’ll make our announcement on Sunday, so I get Aaron to myself for the next few days. I’ve never met him and I know Aaron misses him.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Vic rubbed her hands together with excitement.

 

Aaron didn’t know what to expect when they arrived at the cottage. It was bigger than he expected. “This is nice. How many bedrooms does it have?”

 

“Three but I think we’ll only be needing one. Look, before we go in.” “You’re not planning on carrying me over the threshold, are you?” Aaron joked.

 

“Well now you mentioned it. No seriously, I’ve decorated this house from a catalogue and if you want to change anything or add something, just let me know. This is our house and everything I own is now yours.”

 

Aaron smiled. “Thank you, it means a lot. Shall we go in so I can take the piss out of your taste.”

 

He was surprised from his first step in the door. Everything was modern and tasteful. “I’m impressed. You’ve chosen well.”

 

Robert smiled. “You’ve not seen the bedroom yet, Mr Sugden.”  He grabbed his hand and led

him through to the large bedroom.

 

Meanwhile back at the pub, Vic was grabbing a drink with Marlon to go over some plans to change the menu when Val arrived.

 

“Come on… give me the gossip?” She shouted across the pub. “Chas, bring me a glass of wine over.”

 

Chas was curious what was going on so she quickly poured some wine and headed over to get the gossip.

 

“It was a great day, Val. I’m sure you’ll hear all about it in a few days when the happy couple can pull themselves away from their bed.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Robert got married to Chrissie today.   I heard she may be pregnant.” Val replied with glee.

 

“So, someone was stupid enough to marry Robert and even stupider to have a child with him. It won’t last long, he’ll be in someone else’s bed before long. Let’s face it, he’s only with her for the money and the big house. Lawrence was right not to trust him.” Chas ranted.

 

Vic was becoming annoyed. “Chas, he’s different now. You weren’t there. I’ve never seen such a close couple as those two. They love each other so much and that’s all that matters.”

 

“Yeah we’ve heard it all before. I hope she dumps him and leaves him with nothing. The way he’s turned on my boy, after all he tried to do was to be friends with him. He could go to prison for the next five years just because he gave your brother the slap he deserved.”

 

“Rob will prove you wrong, just watch.”

 

“Yeah right. Poor Aaron even had to get away from the village because he didn’t want to keep bumping into Robert. If he doesn’t come back or he goes to prison, I’ll make him pay.”

 

Vic just smiled to herself, excited to see the fireworks on Sunday.

 

 

The following morning, Aaron and Robert were still in their bedroom, the floor covered in takeaway boxes and empty beer bottles. “This is the life.” He smiled at Aaron before kissing him on the forehead. “I can’t believe we’re married and do you know what…. I don’t regret it for a second.”

 

“Me neither.” Aaron was about to convince him to stay in bed for a few hours but Robert shook his head.

 

“I would love to say yes, but I’ve made us an appointment at 12 at the police station. Tom’s going to meet us there and see if they’ll formally drop the charges.”

 

A few hours later, they heard the news they’d been waiting for. “Well, I guess we won’t be taking this matter any further. The CPS will confirm that no action will be taken and you’ll get a letter to confirm this, Mr Livesy.” The Detective announced with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

 

“Mr Sugden….” Aaron corrected them as he fiddled about with his wedding ring.   “I’d

 

appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about our wedding. You know with confidentiality and all that.”

 

 

Later that afternoon, Sam headed into the Woolpack. “Did you hear that all charges against Aaron have been dropped?”

 

Chas was shocked.  “What do you mean, Sammy?”

 

“I’ve just had a call from Tom to say that he’s been released without charge.”

 

“Did he say why?” Chas shrieked. “Does Aaron know?”

 

“No, he just said there’d been some new evidence and they decided not to go ahead with the case.”

 

Chas picked up her phone and dialled Aaron.

 

“It’s mum. I’ve got to get this.” Aaron climbed out of bed leaving a very disappointed Robert. “Hi mum, what’s up?”

 

“You do know they’ve dropped the charges, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah of course. I was going to ring and tell you but I got caught up.”

 

Chas was suddenly suspicious. “You don’t seem bothered. Have I disturbed something?” She asked hopefully.

 

“Yeah, I’m with someone. Can I call you later?”

 

“Someone, as in a male friend?” She was excited by the new development.

 

“Yeah something like that.”

 

“Is it serious?”

 

“I think it could be.” Aaron replied cryptically.

 

“Oh god, I can’t wait to meet him.” Chas had always been keen for her son to find someone new after the heartache he’d gone through with Jackson and Ed.

 

“Actually, he’s coming back with me on Sunday. You can meet him then. Why don’t we have a family dinner?”

 

“Oh my god. I can’t wait.  What’s his name?”

 

“I’ll fill you in with the details on Sunday.  We’ll be back about 3pm.”

 

Robert had overheard everything. “You’re mad. You do realise I’ll be walking into the middle of a hornet’s nest and the Dingles don’t take prisoners.”

 

“Remember I’m not a Dingle anymore. I’m a Sugden and I won’t let them touch you. If they do, we just walk out. You’re my family now, Rob.” He kissed him passionately before getting back to what they were doing before they got so rudely interrupted by the phonecall…


	5. Chapter 5

The whole of Friday was spent in bed apart from making the short journey to grab food or at least the takeaway menu. By Saturday morning, Robert snapped. “I think we’re going to have to make a move and tidy up. There’s no room on the floor for any more pizza boxes Help me tidy up and then I’ve got something to show you.” He kissed Aaron on the nose before climbing out of bed to grab some black sacks.

 

It only took 20 minutes to tidy up the mess, by which time Aaron was becoming impatient.

 

“What is it?” he asked Robert.

 

Robert grabbed his hand and led him through to the sitting room. He went behind the sofa and pulled out a huge box along with some much smaller ones. “Open them!”

 

Aaron was so curious what the surprise was so he set to ripping the boxes open. “My god, how big is this?” He asked as he realised it was a TV.

 

“60 inches. You can help me hang it on the wall then we can get stuck in.” He passed one of the smaller boxes to Aaron with a smile.

 

It was a game console complete with a dozen of the latest games including some of his favourites. “This is like Christmas.”

 

“I just thought we needed something else to keep us busy. We can’t stay in bed forever, however tempting it is.”

 

“Thanks, Rob.” He kissed him but before he could get carried away again, he felt a controller being pushed into his hands.

 

“Let’s play some football.”  He announced with a smile.

 

Three hours later, they’d finished playing football and were now onto the latest rally game. Robert was being thrashed by his husband so he got up for a breather. “When I come back, I’ll show you how to play it. Fancy a bacon sandwich and some tea.”

 

“Yeah why not!” Aaron said before immediately immersing himself in the game again.

 

Robert headed into the kitchen. He was just making some bacon when he noticed a familiar face going past the window towards the door. He intercepted them at the door before they could knock.

 

“Diane!” He announced completely surprised by her presence. He closed his dressing gown which he’d left open. Luckily he and Aaron were decent, if she’d been there a few hours earlier, it would’ve been a different matter.

 

“Robert, I’m so sorry.  I tried to call you but you’ve had your phone off.”

 

“The battery’s dead and I haven’t been around to charge it. I’ve been a bit busy.”

 

Diane looked slightly embarrassed. “I just need to speak to you about the Barton house. Ross has been hassling Doug and me for your number as there’s a leak and they didn’t have a new contact number. They assumed you and Chrissie were responsible for organising repairs. I said I didn’t want to bother you but Ross was threatening to come up and get you himself.”

 

Doug appeared from the car. “I’ve had another text off Ross asking when it’s going to get sorted.”

 

Suddenly a voice appeared from the other room. “Rob, are you coming back so I can kick your ass.”

 

Robert could see by the completely puzzled look on their faces that Diane and Doug were curious. “Who’s that? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that was Aaron’s voice.”

 

He knew he had to let on about Aaron being there, as Doug wasn’t one to let things drop. “It is Aaron. We were just playing some computer games.”

 

“Robert, what the hell are you doing spending time with the man who beat you up.”

 

“It’s complicated.” He replied in response to his stepmum’s question. “The charges have been dropped anyway.”

 

“Where’s Chrissie?”

 

“I don’t know.” He replied honestly.

 

“Robert, I’ve had to fight your corner for days saying that you and Chrissie got married because you love each other. Is it true that she’s pregnant?”

 

“No she’s not.” He shook his head.

 

Doug piped in with his uninvited opinion. “It’s a bit odd, don’t you think? You got married two days ago and you should be on your honeymoon but here you are spending time with the man who assaulted you. I just don’t get it.”

 

“Robert, your marriage isn’t going to last long. You can’t tell me Chrissie is happy for Aaron to be here.”

 

“She doesn’t know and it’s none of her business.”

 

“You’re married to her. Of course, it is.” Diane fired back. “You’re married now. You need to take it seriously.”

 

Robert looked at them. “Look, come in. Do you want a cup of tea?”

 

Doug and Diane came in and Robert grabbed two extra cups. He directed them through to the sitting room where a shocked Aaron gave Robert a puzzled look.

 

“I thought it would be nice to have a cuppa and a chat.” He signalled for his husband to play along. Aaron did, hiding his wedding ring to stop questions being asked.

 

“Well this is very cosy, isn’t it?” Doug asked in his pompous voice. “I hope you know how lucky you were to get off without being charged and now Robert’s invited you around for some games.”

 

Aaron nodded. “Yes Doug I know how lucky I am.”

 

“It still doesn’t excuse what you did. You could’ve seriously hurt him.” Doug continued making Aaron’s want to retaliate.

 

“Well he looks fine to me.” He responded with a sarcastic tone.

 

“So where’s Chrissie?”

 

“London, if I had to hazard a guess.  She’s staying with Bex I think.”

 

“London, why aren’t you there with her?”

 

Robert smiled determined to have some fun with Doug. “I’m on my honeymoon so why would I be with her?”

 

“Because you’re married to her. Is this some new modern trend where you spend time apart after you get married?” Doug asked.

 

“No, and for what it’s worth, Chrissie and me aren’t married. We’ve been over for weeks and if I am honest with myself, probably more like months.”

 

Diane’s mouth fell open. “You never married her. So who did you get married to?” She pointed at the platinum wedding ring on his left hand. “You were cheating on her with someone else and you married the other woman, didn’t you? Do we know her?”

 

“Yeah you know me.” Aaron announced proudly as he pulled his hand out of his pocket to show his matching band.

 

Diane looked at them both. “You and Aaron married? How? Why?”

“We love each other Diane and we decided to get married.” “This is a joke… right?” Doug queried.

 

“No, it’s no joke. I admit that we did have an affair for a few months but it turned into so much more. Aaron hit me because I asked for it. Anyway, the bottom line is that we’re married and we’re not going to justify it to anyone. If people don’t accept us being together, we don’t care. It’s how we feel that matters.”

“I still don’t get it. So you’re gay and you’ve married Aaron. Is this one of those wind-ups with the hidden cameras.”

 

Robert was becoming annoyed with Doug. “Well I hope there’s no hidden camera.” He smiled at Aaron who suddenly went a brighter shade of red than he already was.

 

“Have you got anything stronger than this.” Diane looked white.

 

“Yeah I’ve got some malt whiskey from the big house.” He went over and poured her a small glass.

 

“Look, this is going to take a while to sink in for you. And to be honest, your reaction doesn’t bode well for Sunday lunch tomorrow with the Dingles.”

 

Doug continued with his usual pessimistic attitude. “You really expect to come out from there alive, do you? They aren’t going to accept you.”

 

“They will or I walk.” Aaron interrupted. “Robert is the only person who matters in all of this. Nothing they say or do will split us up so they’d better get used to it.”

 

Diane downed her drink in one go. “We’re going to pop home. Could you send a plumber over to the Barton house?”

 

“Yeah I’ll call him now. He’ll have it sorted in no time and give them my new mobile number. I got rid of my other one so Chrissie couldn’t get in contact.” He gave her a piece of paper.

 

“Why don’t you and Doug come around one night next week for dinner. We should be more settled in by then and we might have found the plates by then.” He joked.

 

“We’d like that. I’m pleased for you both as long as you’re happy but it’s going to take a while to get used to. Good luck with tomorrow. Our lips are sealed.” Diane hugged him.

 

Aaron smiled at him when they’d left. “Well that wasn’t too bad. I can put tomorrow off if you just want me to go and have a word with my family.

 

“No, we’re in this together.” Robert kissed him before handing him the controller.

 

“We’ve got a few hours before we have to get ready for Vic and Adam.”

 

Half an hour before the pair were due, they sprung into action to make the place look a little more presentable.

 

“I can’t wait to see, Adam.  I’ve missed him so much since he’s been inside.”

 

Robert suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. “So what’s so special about him? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you loved him.”

 

“Of course I love him, he’s my best mate. I would do anything for him, in fact I did by going to France.”

 

“Pity he’s not gay eh?” He asked Aaron testing the water.

 

“Already been there. I kissed him before I came out and he really freaked.”

 

“So he was the one who got away?”

 

“You’re jealous. I can see it written all over your face. My relationship with Adam is different from yours and mine. Let’s put it this way… he doesn’t see the side of me that you do. You’re the first person I’ve ever opened fully to.  I’m sounding mushy now, aren’t I?”

 

“Yeah, but I like it.” Robert tried to initiate a kiss before they were interrupted by a banging on the door. He groaned at the knock. “Does Adam know you’re here?”

 

“No, she hasn’t told him.”

 

Robert went to answer the door whilst Aaron couldn’t help himself but to pick up the controller again. He was determined to beat Rob’s latest score. Before he did, he took his wedding ring off so he had the chance to explain to his mate before he clocked the band.

 

“Hi Vic.” He hugged his sister, before extending his hand. “You must be Adam. I’ve heard so much about you so it’s great to finally meet you.”

 

Adam pulled him into a hug. “Nice to meet you, mate.” He noticed the bruised cheek he was sporting. “Been in a fight.”

 

“No, I walked into a door.” He smiled, but there was an air of upset in his expression suddenly.

 

“So what’s for dinner?” Adam rubbed his stomach. “I don’t mean to be rude, Rob but I was wondering if you fancied heading down the pub afterwards as I want to meet my mate.”

 

“You don’t need to. Aaron’s here. He couldn’t wait to see you.” He pointed him through to the living room where his mate was engrossed by the game.

 

“Ari.. ” He ran over and hugged him. “What are you doing here, mate? In fact, don’t tell me. Vic knew I’d be missing you so she invited you over. She’s so nice like that. That Rob fancies himself a bit with his posh getup, doesn’t he?” He whispered.

 

“Yeah he can be a muppet.”

 

“Well, I suppose you have to get on with him if you want to get to use his stuff. This TV is mint. Shuffle up and I’ll give you a game.”

 

“Things are no better inside then?” Aaron looked, pointing at his face.

 

“No, not really but don’t worry, I’m going to be out in a few weeks or so. I’ve been a good boy and that’s half the reason I have to put up with the odd beating. If I fight back, I might end up having my release date put back.”

 

“Adam seems nice. Is he always this happy?” Rob asked as they ordered the takeaway.

 

“Yeah I think he’s just glad to be out for a while. He’s having a rough time in there but he can’t do anything otherwise he may be kept in longer.”

 

“Which prison is he in?”

 

“Robbesfield.”

 

“Look, I’ll have a word with people I know. They can keep an eye out for him. And before you ask, it’s better if you don’t know.”

 

“That would be amazing, Rob. This marriage lark is really suiting you.”

“Yeah it is. Aaron’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

The Indian soon arrived so Vic started to move them over to the table in the dining room. “Be careful, it’s the first time we’ve eaten off it.” Robert stated, before Aaron shot him a look and smirked, as they all took a seat.

 

“This house is amazing, Rob.” Adam said enthusiastically. “Maybe we’ll have to come around more often when I’m out.”

 

“Why not!” Robert smiled back.

 

“Could Aaron come too?”

 

“I think I might let him.” He laughed, leaving Adam puzzled by his reaction.

 

“So how did you end up doing so well for yourself?” Adam quizzed him as he tucked into his curry.

 

“Last thing I heard, you were getting married to some rich woman.”

 

“We split up but I’ve saved up over the years so I’ve invested in this place with some business associates. We’re turning it into a retreat for organisations, you know for team building breaks for employees and stuff like that.”

 

“Good one, mate. You’re a top bloke, I can just sense it and you don’t match up to the gossip around the village.”

 

“Probably not! I think I’ve changed a lot since I came back. Let’s just say that I’ve found out what’s important in life.” He looked over at Aaron and smiled.

 

“Look, do you want to stay over?” Robert asked Vic and Adam. “I don’t think Adam’s going to be fit to drive home.” He watched him down his fourth pint as they all sat chatting.

 

“Yeah why not!” Adam smiled as he got up and sat next to Vic.

 

Aaron came in the room from clearing up in the kitchen and Adam patted the chair next to him. “There’s space here.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll just sit next to Rob.” He took a seat with their legs touching each other.

 

“How much have you had to drink, mate?” Adam shouted over at his friend, his inhibitions dampened down by the alcohol. “Rob’s not going to be interested. I wouldn’t get into his personal space too much.”

 

Robert looked down at how close Aaron’s knee was and placed his hand on it. “Are you invading my personal space?” He started to flirt, winking at Aaron leaving him in no doubt what the plan was.

 

“I might be. Why… what would you say if I was?” He flirted back. “Do you want me to move?”

 

“No!” Robert ordered before placing a hand on his knee. “Maybe I like you being up close and personal with you, Aaron.”

 

Adam was becoming nervous. “Aaron, can I have a word… in private?”

 

Aaron moved Robert’s hand off his knee. “Just a minute! Don’t worry… I’ll be back.”

 

He followed his friend through the kitchen leaving Vic and her brother trying to contain their laughter.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Aaron?”

 

“Giving him what he wants!” He replied innocently.

 

“Mate, he’s drunk and newsflash… he’s not gay.”

 

“I never said he was, but he’s made it pretty clear what he’s after. He’s flirting with me, mate and I bet I’m in his bed by the end of the night. He’s hot and I’m not going to pass up on the offer.”

 

“Aaron, you can’t do this.”

 

“Watch me.”  He walked back into the living room...

 

 

Adam didn’t follow Aaron back into the room, instead he signalled to Vic to come into the kitchen, which she did.

 

“What is it?”

 

“How can you ask me, babe? Aaron thinks he’s going to score with your brother tonight and Rob’s not even gay.

 

“Yeah but to be fair, he was flirting with Aaron. You can’t blame for thinking he has a chance.” She was loving this game.

 

“So you’re not worried.”

 

“No, they’re both grown-ups.” She said.

 

“So you’re telling me if you weren’t drunk that you’d be cheering them on.”

 

“As I said, they’re both adults and what they do is their business. I’m more interested in us tonight. Have you seen Rob’s spare room, it’s got an en-suite power shower.” Vic announced excitedly.

 

Adam shook his head in puzzlement and headed back into the living room to find his worst fears confirmed. Aaron was astride Robert eating him alive and even more strangely, the other man was clearly reciprocating going by the moans.

 

Adam cleared his throat to make his presence known, leading Aaron to climb off Robert’s lap, straighten up his hoodie before moving slightly apart. Adam saw his chance as he dove on the sofa so he could sit in the small gap between the men.

 

“Budge up! Let’s play this game.  It looks like fun.”

 

An hour later, they were stuck in the same position until Vic intervened. “Babe, why don’t we call it a night? We could go and try out this shower.”

 

Robert smiled. “The towels are in the cupboard to the left of the bathroom, help yourselves.”

 

Adam looked at Vic. “You know what. I might stay up for a while with Aaron. Rob’s looking tired too, so maybe he should call it a night.”

 

Robert yawned. “Yeah I am bit tired.”

 

Adam smiled because his plan had worked, or at least he thought it had until Aaron piped up. “Wait up, Rob. I’ll come with you, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course not!” He put his hand out for Aaron to follow him. “Good night you two. Hope you sleep well.”

 

Adam was left speechless.

 

 

The following morning, Adam woke up to the sound of annoyingly loud whistling coming from the kitchen. Vic was spark out so he grabbed his jeans and top and headed there.

 

He found Robert wandering around in his tracksuit bottoms.

 

“Morning.” He announced cheerily.

 

“Hi.” Adam said nervously. “Robert, can we have a chat?”

 

“Yeah of course.”

 

 

Adam took a seat and Robert joined him. “Look, you seem like a great guy, much nicer than I was expecting but I need to talk to you about Aaron. He’s had some difficult times in his life and he finally seems to be coming out of the other side. But things seem to becoming complicated for him and he doesn’t need it.”

 

“By complicated, I assume you mean me.” He replied, realising the charade was becoming damaging so he decided to end it. “Wait a minute….” He got up and headed into the bedroom.

 

 

“Aaron, can you come into the kitchen? Adam’s worried about us and I think we need to come clean.”

 

A few minutes later, Aaron appeared alongside him.  “Morning.” His hair was all over the place.

 

“Hi mate. I was just chatting to Rob about you and him. I don’t think it’s a good idea. I mean it’s obviously not going to end well.”

 

Aaron chuckled before looking at Robert. “Adam… mate. We’ve been having you on. I’m sorry if you were worried.”

 

Adam was confused. “So you’ve been pretending to get it on with Rob to wind me up. You were very convincing last night.”

 

“No, the opposite actually.” Rob explained. “You see, Aaron and me are together, we’ve been a couple for a few months.”

 

“But you’re not gay?”

 

“No, but I’m bi. We started an affair when I was still with Chrissie but I left her when I realised how strongly I felt for Aaron. We got married a few days ago.” He held up his ring, as did Aaron.

 

“No way…” Adam said, a combination of shock and excitement in his face. “I don’t know what to say but if you’re both happy… that’s amazing.” He patted Robert on the back before hugging his best friend. “But you could’ve waited until I got out.”

 

“Don’t worry! Once we’ve survived the Dingles finding out this afternoon, we’ll have a party to celebrate.”

 

“Good luck with that one, mate. You’ll need it. Look, I’ll wake Vic and we’d best get off. Mum’s just texted to say Cain and she are back in an hour. Thanks for the great night and I’m so made up for you both, mate.”

 

Aaron smiled. “Thanks! How about a quick orange juice at the pub before you head back to Robbesfield? About 4pm, that’s if we make it out of dinner alive. Mum’s just texted to say we’re going to be eating at Wishing Well at one. Sounds like the whole clan are going to be there. And now it looks like Cain can make it.”

 

He could see the colour drain from his husband’s face.          “Great, I can’t wait.” He announced with fake enthusiasm.

 

“Adam, before you go. I’ve sorted out your little problem at the prison. I’ve had a quiet word with a contact, and he said no-one will lay finger on you between now and being released.”

 

Adam smiled broadly. “Thank you, mate. I can’t tell you how much that means.”

 

Aaron could see how worried Robert was about the impending meal, especially when he turned down the chance to go back to bed for a while. This was going to be a challenge but he would not let anyone touch Robert.

 

Chas was in full flow when he headed down the pub to check out what was happening. “Hi Mum.” He announced looking down at his empty ring finger.

 

“Hi love.  So where’s the mystery man?”

 

“He’s busy this morning, he’ll be joining us up at Wishing well at one.”

 

“So tell me all about him.”

 

“You’ll just have to wait. It’ll spoil the surprise.” Aaron commented.

 

“So it’s serious.”

 

“Extremely.”

 

“How long have you been with him? I didn’t even know you were dating.”

 

“A few months. I don’t tell you everything because I know how over the top you go. I can’t believe you’ve invited the whole Dingle clan. Nothing like scaring him off.”

 

“We need to check he’s good enough for my baby boy.” She tried to grab his cheek as she did when she was in mothering mode.

 

“Mum, it doesn’t matter if you like him or approve of him. He doesn’t have to pass the Dingle test for me to stay with him. We’re in it for keeps and if any of you have a problem with that, then I don’t really care.”

 

“My god… you’ve got it bad.”

 

“Yeah I have.  I’ve moved in with him so I’ll be packing my stuff later this afternoon.”

 

Her face drained of colour. “Where will you be living? I’ll miss you.”

 

“I won’t be far… don’t worry.” He hugged her. “I love you, mum and all I want is for you to be happy for me. If you can be happy for us, even better but if not, just know I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and hopefully that’s all that matters to you.”

 

She beamed. “Of course it is. I’m bound to like him if he makes you this happy. I mean Jackson was nice and Ed was so lovely.”

 

They headed up to Wishing Well at 12.30 where Chas headed off to catch up with Cain about his holiday. Moira stopped Aaron.

 

“Aaron, can I just say that I know about Robert? I walked in on Vic and Adam talking about it. He told me that Robert made sure that that he’d be okay when he goes back. He said how happy you both are. So I’ll have both your backs in there. Don’t let anyone else talk you down!” She smiled before hugging him.

 

Aaron smiled back. “Thanks, Moira.  That means a lot.”

 

Aaron headed in to find Belle, Sam, Cain, Marlon, Zak, Lisa and his mum sitting around the table. Now all they needed was for the mystery man to arrive…

 

 

 

 

The atmosphere was buzzing. “I take it your boyfriend doesn’t own a watch.” Cain commented impatiently. “Ten minutes late already.”

 

“He’s just texted to say he’ll be another ten minutes.  Is that a problem with you, Cain!”

 

“No, no…” Cain held his hands up in a sarcastic gesture. “It’s just that this boyfriend of yours better be good for my nephew.”

 

“He’s good enough for me. He’s the love of my life…” He said that without meaning to, but it kind of dropped out by mistake.

 

Chas couldn’t help at smile at her baby boy, who had been through enough trauma in his young life and she was thrilled that he seemed happy. She couldn’t help but smile at him with a big loving smile. “Love, it’s nice to see you so happy. If this guy makes you happy, then I’m happy with him.”

 

Aaron knew that this would all fall apart once Robert got here. “Thanks mum.” He got up and hugged her tightly, making Lisa’s heart melt.

 

The door suddenly flew open with a sight of a flustered Sam appearing at the door. Zak looked at him, thinking something bad had happened. “Hold fire, Sam! What’s happened to you?”

 

“Nothing’s happened to me. It’s the van…it won’t start and I need to get down to Home Farm to try and get my job back with these new owners. I wonder if Chrissie or Robert could put a word in for me. They’ve got something to do with the new business.”

 

Aaron smiled, knowing Sam would keep his job since he lived in Home Farm now. Sam didn’t look at him though, luckily. He looked around the room, looking for some tools to fix the van. Lisa got up to try and stop him from getting even more panicked about his job.

 

“Look Sam, why can’t somebody else fix it for you?”

 

He looked around the room. He spotted his brother. “Cain, can you fix the van for me? I really need my job back.”

 

Cain smiled at him and then looked at Aaron. “Sammy, why can’t Aaron fix it for you? He’s quite good at doing vans.”

 

“I…”

 

Aaron was soon interrupted by the sound of Sam’s voice. “Please Aaron, can you help me fix the van?”

 

He nodded and wandered out of the house, followed by his over-eager cousin. “Look, Sam. Calm down, you’re going to find out in a few minutes anyway, so I’ll put you out of your misery. Robert said you could keep your job. I think he mentioned more responsibility and more money too.”

 

Sam’s face lit up. “That’s amazing. But how do you know? I didn’t think you two would be speaking after you decked him.”

 

“He’s coming tonight.”

 

“Why? Is he friends with your boyfriend?”

 

“No, he’s with me.”

 

Sam went pale with shock.  “Yeah right, Aaron.  Like the Dingles would let that happen.”

 

“Well, they better get used to the idea because me and Robert are staying together with their say-so or not.” Aaron protested.

 

Just then, Robert pulled up, nervous at what the Dingles would say to him, especially Cain. He saw Aaron chatting to Sam.

 

“Hey.” Robert announced.

 

Sam smirked. “Good luck in there, you’ll need it.” Robert looked to Aaron for support. “Aaron told me.”

 

Robert put his foot in it.  “Well, we’re married so they’ll have to get used to the idea.”

 

“Married? That’s even worse. Don’t expect to come out alive. Cain’s gunning for you anyway, when he finds this out, there’ll be no stopping him.”

 

“Sam, can you shut up?  He’s nervous enough as it is.”

 

Aaron grabbed his husband’s hand and led him into the house. “No time like the present.”

 

Robert took a deep breath. “Back me up in there.”

 

Zak was the first to spot Robert behind Aaron. “Robert, can we help you?” He got up confused by the new arrival.

 

“Here he is!”

 

There were loud gasps around the room before Chas and Cain piped up in unison. “You’ve got to be kidding right.”

 

“He’s using you. I’m not sure what for but he’s not gay.”

 

Aaron smiled at Robert to show his support. “Yeah, you’re right he’s not gay. He’s bisexual but no doubt you bigoted lot don’t know what that even means. He’s not using me, mum. We love each other and we’ll be together whatever you all say. We would prefer to have your blessing but if you won’t give it, it won’t change anything.”

 

 

Cain was mad. “You’re not welcome in our house, Sugden. Leave now or you’ll regret it.”

 

Aaron looked over at Cain and shook his head. “Ok, we’re leaving.”

 

“I said Sugden has to leave.”

 

“Well I’m a Sugden now too, so we’ll both be going.”

 

Chas just stared at her son in disbelief.  “You’re married? When did this happen?”

 

“About a week ago, mum. Vic, Adam and Finn were there, but we can have a second wedding for you, any excuse for a Dingle party.”

 

“Well there won’t be many Dingles there.” Cain piped up.

 

“Well, me and Zak will be there.” Lisa went over to hug both Aaron and Robert in hope of calming the situation down.

 

Cain turned to Zak.  “Like hell you won’t be.”

 

“We will be there, son.” Zak got up and shook Robert’s hand. “Welcome to the Dingle family. Aaron doesn’t trust people that easily. So if he married you, he must really trust you.”

 

Aaron smiled. “I love him, Uncle Zak. He makes me a much happier person.”

 

“Me too, I love you too, Aaron.”

 

Cain went up to Robert.  “Come on, Sugden, let’s take this outside.”

 

Aaron tried to keep Cain away from Robert.  “No, you don’t, Cain.”  He couldn’t stop him.

 

As Cain was about to grab Robert’s collar, a certain voice stopped him. “Stop it, Cain!” Chas shouted, which made him turn around. “Uncle Zak’s right. Aaron seems a lot happier with Robert in his life.”

 

“Yeah, but Sugden is poison.” Cain fired back. “He’s only trying to use our Aaron to get his way.”

 

“No, I’ve seen Aaron the last few weeks and he seems a lot happier and that must be down to Robert. We can see how much they’re in love. Who are we to stop them.”

 

Cain sat down at the table to try and get his head around what had just happened in the last few minutes.

 

Chas went over and hugged Aaron. “I’m so proud of you. I didn’t expect it to be Robert, but I trust your judgement.”

 

“Thanks mum.  Thanks for all your support.”

 

Chas looked over to Robert. “Put him through hell and you’ll have me to deal with.” That comment made Robert flinch. She smiled. “Just think I’m your mother-in-law now.” That made him flinch even more, but then he smiled.

 

Cain got up and looked over to Robert. “Look, Sugden, hurt my nephew and you’re a dead man. Treat him good and we won’t have a problem.”

 

Lisa piped up. “The dinner’s going to get cold if we don’t have it soon.” They all sat down and had dinner, the first of many family dinners to come.

 

 

THE END - Thank you for reading :)

 


End file.
